Les Matron c'est trop mignon!
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: Recueil de petit O.S Matron, parce que vive ce pairing, pas assez exploité ! ( Mathieu x Patron)
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous!Voici un petit O.S sur l'épisode 100! Je préfère faire un recueil D'O.S ,limite drabble vu la taille ,Matron c'est plus simple enfaite xD Sur ceux bonne lecture et GUIMAUVE en approche !_

 ** _Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, si ça gêne je supprime_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V Mathieu_**

 _"Rends le moi!"_

J'avais prononcé ses paroles froidement, dans un ordre atténué, même si c'était une demande, un supplice. Je savais parfaitement que ma voix était sans appel mais pourtant je savais qu'elle était réellement tremblante. Mes yeux fixèrent ceux de Jeanne, enfin ce qui ressemblaient à ça... Je lui fis un regard noir. Je voulais qu'elle me le rende! C'est aussi simple que ça. Un putain d'enfoiré me tue, m'envoie dans un ordi, et le comble de tout m'éloigne d'eux...de lui! Et en plus elle croit que je vais continuer mon émission?! C'est tordent! Je rigolerai sarcastiquement s'il ne me manquait pas autant.

 _"SLG ne peut pas continuer sans eux. La balle est dans ton camp."_

Je cachais mes émotions et ressentis derrière ses paroles si futiles. Ce n'est pas l'émission qui ne peut continuer sans eux mais moi. J'ai besoin de les voir même un simple contact. Mais surtout lui, pour mon bonheur il faut que je l'entende rire, s'énerver et même pleurer, le sentir contre moi quand il a un coup de blouse ou qu'il a massacré trop de personnes, voir ses yeux me mater avec insistance avec son éternel sourire pervers. Je veux me laisser embrumer par son parfum, ce mélange si caractéristique de tabac froid, à cause du nombres incalculables de clope, et d'épices, sûrement l'odeur de ses draps ou de ses voyages. Observer son corps identique au mien mais si différent, son torse légèrement musclé, sa carrure plus importante, et ses yeux. Je crois que c'est sa seule faiblesse, ils reflètent tous, que ce soit ses sentiments ou ses remords. Un panel d'émotions qui passe dans ses iris bleu acier.  
Elle me dit quelques mots comme quoi il a changé. Pfff c'est ça mon petit patron changé ! Il est devenu encore plus fou qu'avant sûrement . À part si il est devenu dépressif, ou même alcoolique?! Je commençais à m'inquiéter, changer, changer par rapport à quoi?!

 _"Crois-moi je l'ai connu dans ses pires moments."_

Ces mots étaient sortis tout seul, naturellement. Je me souvenais douloureusement de ses moments ou mon coeur arrêtait des battements en le voyant tremblant et en larmes. Je me rappelais qu'il se précipitait sur moi et qu'il relâchait la pression accumulée après tant d'années. Et je ne m'étais empêché de sourire, rassuré mais surpris par ce choc. Oui je peux faire face à tout, de toute façon il m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs!

Elle me téléporta dans une maison blanche, trop pur pour que le Patron s'y trouve. Je m'arrêtais le voyant cuisinier tranquillement en écoutant du Chopin. Oh putain il est calme?! Tout avait changé sa voix devenu plus aiguë et bourgeoise, ses lunettes de soleil remplacé par une simple paire de vue, son caractère, sa personnalité, mais surtout son regard ne reflétant rien de méchant ou de vicieux. En plus il est marié et père de famille?! Dites moi que je cauchemarde! Mon petit patron était tout son contraire. Je m'empêchais de lui sauter dessus et le prendre dans mes bras pour m'assurer que tout cela soit faux. On discutait tranquillement même si je voyais que la tension augmentait.

 _"Comment je vais faire c'est toi qui ramène mon public féminin?!"_

J'aurais plutôt du dire comment je vais faire sans toi, c'est toi qui ramène mon sourire et mon bonheur. Je savais parfaitement que c'était niais et tout ce qui va avec mais c'est vrai. Je l'aime comme un fou, et je crois que c'est la première fois que je me l'avoue. Il s'arrêta, un éclair d'incompréhension traversant ses yeux. Je sais très bien qu'il ne va pas tarder à perdre le contrôle en voyant le déraillement dans sa voix.

 _"...grandis un peu gamin."_

Je ne pus m'empêcher un rictus. J'ai gagné, il est de nouveau à moi! Son épouse prend ça dans ta gueule et son gosse aussi! De toute facon je les haïs! J'étais heureux, tout simplement. Je vais enfin pouvoir le sentir contre moi, comme avant.

 _"J'ai essayé gamin, j'ai essayé."_

Je lui souris tendrement. On ne peut pas le changer c'est tout. Il est comme il est. Je sais qu'il a tenté d'avoir une autre vie, plus calme mais apparemment l'égalité et la monogamie ne lui plaît guère. Il remit ses lunettes opaques et instantanément il redevint le même. Euh par contre le cocktail Molotov c'est pas une bonne idée? Il s'alluma une clope en faisant brûler sa maison. Il se tourna vers moi, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Jeanne nous téléporta et je le pris dans mes bras, rassuré. Il se laissa faire agréablement surpris par cet élan d'affection.

 _"Je t'ai autant manqué que ça gamin?"_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le coller plus contre moi, enserrant sa taille de mes fins bras. Ma tête vint se poser dans le creux de son cou en soupirant d'aise. Il sentait toujours aussi bon. Je relevais la tête pour l'embrasser, happant ses lèvres en caressant ses cheveux. Ma langue rencontra la sienne dans un baiser ardent. De toute façon on est pas pressé. Ses mains se posèrent sur ma chute de reins pour dessiner des cercles invisibles. On se sépara rapidement. Je ne cessais de le regarder, les joues rouges encore essoufflé.

 _"Tu n'as pas idée."_

Il me sourit encore une fois, resserrant sa prise. Il soupira d'aise embrassant ma jugulaire comme réponse y laissant un léger suçon. On se sortit avec regret pour continuer l'émission. Les dialogues enchainèrent et je ne pus que le regarder quand il dit tout simplement, une banale réplique en somme, mais pour moi qui voulait tout dire :  
 _" Putain ça fait du bien de rentrer à la maison"_

 ** _FIN!_**

* * *

Voilà rapide je sais, c'est normal ^^ j'en ai écris un ou deux que je publierai je ne sais quand! N'hésitez pas à review, fav..ça fait toujours plaisir =)

bisous bisous

Agathou


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut la compagnie! Merci pour vos commentaires et vues ça fait plaisir de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer ce couple! Bonne lecture! Ah oui le Patron est peut-être OOC je m'en excuse_

 ** _Disclaimer: Non je ne possède rien, si ça gêne je supprime!_**

* * *

 **P.O.V Patron**

Je me réveillais comme chaque jour, rongé par des sentiments que je pensais inexistant. J'ouvris douloureusement mes yeux me rappelant encore une fois que j'étais seul dans ce grand lit. Mon coeur me brûlait, se déchirant un peu plus à chaque seconde loin de lui. Pourquoi ça fait aussi mal bordel?! Pourquoi l'amour fait aussi mal?! Je me levais pour allez à la douche d'un pas lent ignorant mes jambes engourdies trembler sous mon poids . Je laissais l'eau froide détendre chaque muscle de mon corps amorphe. Je souffre mais je suis bien à la fois. Curieux comme paradoxe, n'est-ce pas? C'est un cercle vicieux, j'aime cette autodestruction, pousser mes limites,sentir la douleur couler dans mes veines me détruisant à petit feu. Je pris la peine de m'habiller, remettant mes lunettes opaques en place, n'ouvrant plus aucunes portes à mes émotions. Je descendis les marches d'escaliers me menant doucement mais sûrement vers lui. Il me salua gaiement en me tendant une tasse de café chaude chose que je lui répondis par un remerciement marmonné ignorant mon coeur battant le chamade. Si seulement tu savais tous les sentiments que j'ai à ton sujet, si seulement... Il me regarda curieux et inquiet laissant ses questionnements dans le vide. Je ne voulais même je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, tu m'aurais ris au nez en me soufflant un pitoyable ou une connerie du genre. Je te fis un sourire faussement vrai et rassurant et tu y crus, comme un con. C'est tellement facile de te berner, tu as trop confiance en moi pour croire chacune de mes paroles. J'aurais tant voulu que ça ne marche pas, que tu me prennes dans tes bras pour me réconforter comme ce que tu fais au geek. Mais ça casserait toute ma réputation de sans-coeur. C'est vrai après tout, je ne ressens rien à part cette souffrance tiraillant mon corps. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être touché par la flèche de cupidon. Moi, le Patron l'homme qui est craint de tous et même de lui, qui n'est que les pires vices des êtres humains, le démon venu des enfers...je suis amoureux. Je m'aurais vu j'en aurais sûrement ris, c'était inconcevable! Je buvais cet amer liquide brûlant ma gorge en t'observant distraitement. C'était mon petit jeu en ce moment, déceler tes moindres détails. Par exemple quand tu es nerveux tu tapes frénétiquement la table en tapant du pied d'un geste rapide et énervé. Ou encore quand quelque chose te tracasse ton regard fuis se posant sur tes mains malmenant tes cheveux. Ça m'amuse et ça me rassure d'observer des choses que personne d'autre voit. Je m'allumais une clope pour t'oublier en fumant,buvant,baisant et tuant sans effet. Je me levais doucement bien décidé à passer la journée dans ma chambre à me morfondre sur moi-même, lamentable et minable , il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Il arriva à ma hauteur posant une main sur mon épaule me faisant tressaillir à ce contact. Je frémis sentant sa proximité. Son souffle chaud vint titiller inconsciemment mon cou. D'une voix douce et tendre il me dit:

"Attends il faut qu'on parle tous les deux."

Je n'eus le temps de rien dire qu'il me tira jusqu'à sa chambre assez sobre. Je me posais sur son lit à côté de lui, assez réticent. Je détournais la tête ne pouvant supporter son regard sur moi.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu es malade? Triste? Tu peux me le dire tu sais..."

Je me relaxais au son de sa voix et ses paroles rassurantes. Il a toujours été comme ça, à se faire du souci pour autruis. Là était la question. Comme aurait chanté la chinoise :" Je suis malade! Complètement malade!" Mais de toi et j'en suis triste, triste de ne pas pouvoir te le dire et te montrer à quel point c'est sincère. J'étouffais un faible soupir en te regardant droit dans les yeux malgré mes lunettes. Il faut que je te mente, d'une voix ferme je te répondis:

"Ça vas gamin t'inquiètes!"

Tu me regarda comme pour me sonder, observant chacun de mes tics stressés et gêné.

"Tu mens."

Ma voix était resté bloqué dans ma gorge, tremblante. Mon cœur se serra quand tu te rapprochas posant délicatement une de tes mains sur ma joue, la caressant tendrement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dis le moi, Patron."

Les larmes commençaient à monter mais je fis l'effort de les retenir, ignorant mon coeur voulant sortir de ma cage thoracique ou même les papillons dans mon ventre.

"Ça va je te dis.  
-Ça ne marche pas avec moi...je voulais que tu ailles par toi-même m'en parler..."

Son bras passa sur ma taille pour venir me coller contre lui. Toute ma douleur s'arrêta d'un coup à ce contact. Pendant mon moment de flottement il vint me mettre sur ses genoux posant ma tête dans le creux de son cou. J'inspirais son doux parfum me laissant embrumer par lui. Mes bras virent timidement entourer sa taille faisant de même avec mes jambes. Ses mains virent caresser mes cheveux et mon dos tendrement.

" Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop l'affection mais c'est le seul moyen que je connais pour réconforter quelqu'un..."m'avoua t'il.

J'aurais tellement voulu lui crier tout ce que je ressens à cet instant,lui hurler que j'ai besoin de lui, le prendre sur le lit maintenant mais c'était impossible. Je le serrais de toutes mes forces m'assurant qu'il soit bien présent. J'enfouis ma tête le plus possible pour tenter de me calmer. Les larmes revinrent et je ne pus les contrôler, elles coulèrent silencieusement en accord avec mes spasmes. Je sentis ses mouvements s'arrêter. Il sortit ma tête pour m'observer surpris et inquiet. Une de ses mains était sur ma nuque me rapprochant le plus possible de lui pendant que l'autre tenait mon menton à sa hauteur caressant ma barbe. Il essuya tendrement mes larmes d'un geste de doigt.

"Racontes moi ce qui te tracasses s'il te plaît, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça..."

À ces mots il embrassa ma joue en ébouriffant mes cheveux. Je fermais les yeux savourant un peu plus cette agréable sensation. Tout mon corps devint plus léger, mon bas ventre commençait même à se réveiller. Rien que ce geste me rendait fou. Il s'arrêta un instant pour enlever mes lunettes sous mes protestations inutiles. Il sursauta en noyant son regard dans le mien, ayant un mouvement de recul. Puis après quelques secondes de blancs où mes yeux avaient trouvés intéressant de regarder mes pieds il prit ma main dans la sienne me forçant à le regarder. Il me sourirait amoureusement, guilleret .

"C'est dans les yeux qu'on lit l'âme et les sentiments des gens... Tu m'aimes depuis quand?  
-Depuis trop longtemps...  
-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit?  
-J'avais peur de savoir ta réaction...  
-Jamais au grand jamais je te repousserai, je t'aime trop pour ça...mon petit patrounet à moi..."

Instantanément une immense joie m'envahie quand il happa mes lèvres contre les sienne. Mon coeur battait à mille à l'heure comme s'il avait peur de s'arrêter. Je tremblais sentant le plaisir palper dans mes veines. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un simple baiser pouvait me faire autant d'effet. Sa langue titilla ma lippe inférieure pour en demander l'accès que je lui donnais avec plaisir. Il gémit faiblement en sentant ma main toucher ses fesses. C'était doux et ardant à la fois. On se sépara après de longues minutes rouges, encore désireux. Je lui susurrais doucement à l'oreille c'est 4 mots qui me pesaient depuis trop longtemps.

"Je t'aime Mat'.  
-Moi aussi patron, moi aussi "

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Voilà! J'en ai marre d'écrire de la guimauve , je m'auto-bubule , oui je viens d'inventer ce mot xD N'hésitez pas à review même un mot ou deux ça fait plaisir!_

 _A une prochaine!_

 _Bonne soirée_

 _Agatohu_


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou! J'en ai marre j'ai trop idée sur ce paring...enfin c'est bien hein mais pas quand j'écris une fic qui n'a aucun rapport avec SLG ...Enfin bref bonne lecture =) J'envisage de emttre mes autres Matron publiés pour mieux les trouver_

 ** _Disclaimer: Mon Sommet si vous voyez ça, vous avez des passe-temps particulier..._**

* * *

Le Patron et Mathieu étaient tranquillement installés dans le canapé du salon. Le criminel envoyait des sms en fumant distraitement une cigarette. Le youtubeur,quand à lui, reposait à ses côtés discutant avec son double. Il savait que l'homme en noir ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié mais ça lui suffisait. Sa tête reposait sur son épaule sans que celui fasse des commentaires salaces ou autre. Sa personnalité démoniaque souriait mystérieusement depuis quelques minutes déjà. Le schizophrène haussa un sourcil pour l'interroger mais il n'eût le temps. Un homme apparut de nulle part dans leur salon , le visage couvert de blessure et sang , les cheveux ébouriffés et des fringues abîmées et usées par le temps. Instantanément il se jeta dans les bras du Patron, pour le serrer tendrement. Le criminel accentua sa prise, posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Le visage de Mathieu se décomposa à cette vue. Il ne l'aimait pas, mais vraiment pas. Ce visiteur du futur accaparait l'attention de son criminel à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait. Il avait réussi après de longs et durs mois à ce que sa relation évolue avec lui et il gâchait tout.

 _"Alors pourquoi t'es là? Encore une mission pour sauver le monde?_  
 _-Non tu me manques c'est tout..."_

À ces mots ils s'embrassèrent passionnellement, s'accrochant aux cheveux et aux cous de l'autre. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent ardemment pendant que les mains de l'homme en noir caressaient distraitement ses fesses et dessinaient des cercles sur sa chute de rein à couper le souffle. Le schizophrène se racla la gorge faisant stopper tous mouvements aux amants. Le renard sursauta, se sortant rapidement de ses bras.

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_  
 _-J'habite ici à ce que je sache._  
 _-Ah oui excuse moi de faire irruption comme ça...Ça fait combien de temps qu'on c'est pas vu?_  
 _-Deux semaines..."_

Le visiteur releva la tête pour lui faire une bouille trop mignonne. Sa main passa amoureusement dans sa touffe de cheveux, emmêlant ses doigts dedans. Il déposa un léger suçon dans son cou, laissant une marque violacée.

 _"Je t'ai manqué?_  
 _-Pas du tout gamin..._  
 _-C'est ça oui prends moi pour un con."_

Il susurra les derniers mots à son oreille mordant faiblement son lobe provoquant quelques frissons au Patron. Ses mains devinrent plus entreprenante caressant son torse sous la masse de tissu. Le criminel grimaça légèrement la sortant pour y voir du sang et de la boue.

" _Tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre une douche._  
 _-Si tu veux...je peux te prendre des affaires? Et des bandages?_  
 _-Oui bien sûr gamin! Tu connais le chemin._  
 _-Avec le temps oui, sans mauvais jeu de mot."_

Il embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres le laissant y aller. Il se tourna vers Mathieu triste, jouant nerveusement à Skyrim. Il fronça ses sourcils voyant le youtubeur tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier, détournant le regard.

 _"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mat'?_  
 _-Rien tout va bien. répondit il d'un ton sans appel._  
 _-T'as tes règles?!_  
 _-Ta gueule..."_

Le criminel vint l'enserrer par derrière embrassant faiblement son cou. Ses mains commencèrent à pelotonner ses tétons léchant sa jugulaire. Le schizophrène gémit arrêtant tous mouvements.

 _"T'es jaloux? Le grand Mathieu Sommet est jaloux d'un de mes plans culs?_  
 _-Tu ne les gardes jamais aussi longtemps tes "plans culs" normalement...Tu l'aimes?_  
 _-Dois je te rappeler que tu m'as fait sans émotions?!_  
 _-Je te rappelle que tu peux ressentir du plaisir, tu peux orgasmer..."_ (NDR:Ai-je inviter un mot ou mon correcteur dit nope?)

Mathieu voulu prendre l'homme en noir dans ses bras mais celui-ci était parti à la fin de ses mots sûrement vexé. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure embêté par sa bêtise, baissant la tête. Tout ça pour rien... Quand il pense qu'il avait enfin réussi à avoir une bonne relation avec lui! Il vit un homme moustachu avec un genre de coupe afro débarquer, le coupant dans ses réflexions. Il haussa les sourcils dubitatif. Lui par contre il ne le connaissait pas...

 _"Euh oui? Vous désirez?_  
 _-Bonjour je suis le docteur Henry Castafolte. Je viens chercher mon collègue. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu?_  
 _-Si,il est avec mon...euh ami entrain de s'amuser._  
 _-Ah je vois c'est pour ça qu'il était aussi pressé tout à l'heure...ça vous gêne si je reste un peu en attendant?_  
 _-Non pas du tout. Vous voulez boire quelque chose?_  
 _-Fort bien. N'importe quoi fera l'affaire."_

Mathieu se leva de sa chaise mettant en pose sa partie pour aller leur chercher 2 tasses de café corsés. Il vint se poser dans le canapé à côté de l'homme en lui tendant le récipient. Celui-ci lui le remercia par un hochement de tête en signe de remerciment. Une gêne s'installa entre les deux protagonistes. Ils se regardèrent avant d'entamer la conversation en attendant leurs deux amis .

 _"Mathieuuuuuu! Le Patron m'a demandé de me joindre à lui! J'ai peuuuuuuuur!"_

Le geek sauta dans les bras de son créateur en pleurant. Il se serra contre lui en tremblant un peu,les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il colla sa tête contre son torse en s'accrochant à sa chemise.

 _"T'inquiètes pas je suis là... Il ne t'embêtera plus je vais aller lui dire ma façon de penser..._  
 _-Comme c'est étrange votre ami vous ressemble comme deux gouttes deux!_  
 _-C'est normal c'est moi,enfin une partie de moi..._  
 _-C'est très intéressant tout ça! Un dédoublement?_  
 _-Oui enfin c'est plus un quadruplement._  
 _-Oh c'est d'autant plus fascinant!"_

Le Hippie arriva lui aussi en rampant par terre pour se poser sur le fauteuil en hurlant chrysalide.

 _"Tu fais quoi au juste?_  
 _-J'imite les chenilles,elles sont peace gros!_  
 _-D'accord...pourquoi vous êtes tous aussi bizarre?!_  
 _-Parce qu'on vient de ton esprit Mathieu! On vit! On pleure! On chie! On meurt."_

Le schizophrène soupira faiblement en observant ce spectacle. Il se tourna vers le docteur pour s'excuser. Il leva la tête pour voir le criminel et le visiteur du futur se chamailler doucement avant qu'ils arrivent à leur niveau. Le coeur du youtubeur se brisa à cette vue. Le renard sursauta en voyant son compagnon le regarder énervé.

 _"Je vous rappelle que nous avons une mission._  
 _-Oui mais on a tout le temps je vous signale..._  
 _-On dérange les personnes de cette maison. répondit il en tirant sur la manche de Renard. Pardonnez-nous nous y allons."_

Pas un mot de plus que la téléportation retentie. Seul un regard complice. Le Patron vint se poser en s'allumant une cigarette. Le geek et le panda accompagné du hippie partirent face à ses yeux froids. Mathieu se tourna vers lui, dubitatif.

 _"Quoi?! Tu veux aller te taper quelqu'un d'autre?_  
 _-Non je veux rester avec toi..._  
 _-C'est ça oui... Attends qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire?!_  
 _-Tu crois vraiment qu'il est important?! Je te l'ai déjà dit c'est qu'un parmi tant d'autre..._  
 _-Ça signifie quoi ça?_  
 _\- Qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'ai envie de le faire tout le temps."_

Sa langue lécha doucement son cou pour remonter à sa bouche pour venir l'embrasser ardemment. Le youtubeur se laissa faire avec plaisir, rouge pivoine. Il ne put s'empêcher un sourire sachant pertinemment que quoi qu'il se passerait il lui reviendrait. Il le savait, son criminel avait beau le nier il l'aimait comme un fou. Et cela depuis des années. Ses mains rencontrèrent celles de son double pour venir cajoler ses doigts tendrement. Leurs langues dansèrent délicatement entre elles. Ils se séparèrent en continuant leur caresse.

 _"Baise moi comme toi seul en es capable._  
 _-Je vais le faire avec plaisir mon cher Mathieu. Tu ne pourras plus jamais t'asseoir."_

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Voilà en espérant que cela vous ai plu!_

 _Bonne soirée_

 _Bisous bisous_

 _Agathou_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello! me voici pour un nouveau Matron! pardonnez-moi du retard? J'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment ^^ Bonne lecture!_

* * *

" Écoutes Mathieu c'est fini, ça marche plus entres nous...désolé..."

Ces mots étaient tombés par un après-midi d'hiver. L'air glacial rentrait par la porte laissée ouverte. Deux jeunes hommes se faisaient face. Un plus petit que l'autre, déstabilisé et brisé. Il bafouillait quelques mots tentant de leur donner un sens, sans succès. Son sourire c'était fané depuis bien longtemps déjà. L'autre tentait de s'expliquer du mieux qu'il pouvait, lui racontant les pours et les contres de leur relation.

"Mais on reste amis? Je te laisse...on se textote?!"

Et l'homme était parti, d'un pas pressé presque en courant n'attendant pas de réponse. Le plus jeune s'écroula, le sol se dérobant sous ses pieds. Tout son corps tremblait, prit d'incontrôlables spasmes. Il lâcha une larme,puis deux ,elles ne cessèrent de s'écouler sur ses joues. Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse, posant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il encercla sa taille avec ses bras et pleura en silence.

"L'autre balais à chiotte est parti, enfin j'en avais marre de rester enfermé dans ma chambre ...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda une voix rauque qui connaissait par coeur avec le temps.

Le schizophrène releva sa tête vers son double en noir. Il avait toujours sa clope au bec allumée, son éternel costard propre et repassé. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés, dubitatif. Instinctivement, il se rapprocha pour venir enlacer maladroitement son créateur. Il soupira faiblement en le berçant doucement, caressant tendrement ses cheveux et son dos. Il le serra un peu plus pour lui assurer qu'il était présent.

"Putain il a pas osé ce con?!

-Il...a (renifle)...dit...qu'il (renifle)...voulait plus...(renifle)...de...moi. expliqua t'il avant declater dans un nouveau sanglot.

-C'est qu'un connard il te méritait pas de toute façon! Je peux aller le buter si tu veux."

Mathieu sourit avec amusement. Le criminel ne savait vraiment pas s'y prendre quand il est question de remonter le moral des gens. Il colla sa tête contre son torse à travers le tissu de sa chemise. Il entendait son rythme cardiaque lent et régulier l'apaiser. Sa peau chaude lui donna quelques imperceptibles frissons.

"Pleures si ça te fait du bien ça restera entre nous."

Instantanément les larmes recommencèrent à couler, relâchant toute sa peine et sa douleur, imbibant sa chemise. Il se calma un peu après des minutes, enfouissant sa tête pour cacher sa gêne et ses rougissement. Il sentit une pression le plaquer un peu plus contre lui. Ses mains vinrent entourer la taille de l'autre en soupirant d'aise. C'était agréable, vraiment.

"Je vais te remonter le moral, là même un dépressif serait plus joyeux!

-T'es con..."sourit t'il.

Il se sortit avec regret en remettant ses lunettes de vue en place. Mathieu se leva pour se mettre un jogging et un sweat à la place de ses précédents habits. Il revient dans le salon pour voir le Patron, sans sa veste, posé dans le canapé allumant la télévision. Il avait un tas de sucreries à côté de lui. Le présentateur de SLG se posa contre lui, en soupirant d'aise. Une couverture le recouvrit,ne laissant que le haut de sa poitrine sortir. Il ne pouvait nier c'était confortable. Sa tête se posa dans le creux de son cou. Il prit une poignet de popcorn chaud en commençant à regarder Superbad. Le criminel avait le chic pour trouver les films! Le schizophrène passa son temps à rire, oubliant les derniers évènements. Soudain on frappa sur la porte en bois et une voix retentit. Les doigts du brun s'enfoncèrent dans la peau pâle du criminel à ce son.

" Pardon Mathieu mais j'ai oublié mes clefs chez toi...je peux les récupérer?"

Chaque syllabe enfonçait un peu plus la lame présent dans son coeur. Il fit un regard suppliant à son double, les yeux gorgeaient de larme. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le sang du Patron fasse un tour. Il se leva , bouillonnant de rage. Il empoigna brutalement la poignet menaçant de la déformer sous sa force. Antoine lui fit un regard surpris mais bien vite terrifié.

" Je-je dois récupérer mes clefs...

-Et donc? J'en ai quelque chose à foutre?! T'aurais dû y penser avant. Oh crois-moi c'est pas l'envie de meurtre qui me manque gamin. Te peter la gueule ou même te tuer je crois que ça serait pas suffisant. Écoutes moi bien, je revois encore une seule fois ta tronche de petit con et je te ferais goûter à l'enfer!"

Sa voix était sans appel et froide. Le youtubeur frissonna et trembla, épouvanté. Il prit ce que lui tendait l'homme en noir avant de partir en courant ne cherchant pas à comprendre.

"merci...je me sentais pas de taille à le voir...

-Normal aussi 1m60 on est franchement intimidant!"

Mathieu ne put s'empêcher un petit rire en se remettant contre le criminel. Il laissa les doigts du Patron s'amuser distraitement dans ses cheveux, le relaxant un peu plus. Il ferma doucement ses yeux pour apprécier.

"Tu préfères pas dormir dans ta chambre?

-Non je suis bien là, contre toi...

-Fais gaffe gamin je risque d'interpréter ces paroles d'une autre façon.

\- J'suis pas d'humeur à t'en foutre une."

Il n'eut le temps de rien dire que son double lui fit une légère manchette ainsi qu'un claquement de langue agacé faisant rire son créateur. Il sentit des chatouillements aux niveaux de ses côtes le faisant se cambrer en arrière.

"T'as...(rire) pas...le (rire)droit!

-M'en fou! Je fais ce que je veux!"

Il arrêta après quelques minutes voyant le schizophrène se contorsionner. Il reprit une respiration régulière en lui jetant un regard noir, les joues rouges. Il soupira faiblement devant la tête de son compère boudeuse. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue sous la surprise de l'autre.

" Tu peux être gentil des fois!

-Ta gueule enfoiré...

-Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime."

Il se remit comme il était précédemment sans lui laisser le temps de dire quelque chose. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'endormit exténué. Il bavait légèrement sur la chemise du criminel qui ne fit aucunes remarques. Il sourit en s'allumant une clope, rassuré que Mathieu aille mieux. Il n'aimait pas le voir triste surtout à cause d'un connard comme Antoine . Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure en se rappelant que c'est lui qui les avait présenté... Enfin façon de parler, il avait entamé la conversation avec lui pour faire un peu sortir le présentateur de SLG de sa tanière. Personne n'était au courant pour l'existence des personnalités du brun. C'était trop compliqué et risqué pour que leur entourage soit au courant. Maître Panda arriva le coupant dans ses réflexions.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a Mathieu?

-L'autre connard a rompu avec lui.

-Oh merde! Et il va comment?

-Très bien, la joie se lit sur son visage. À ton avis la chinoise?!

-Je me disais aussi...tu veux quelque chose puisque je suppose que tu ne vas pas bouger?

-Ouais un whisky et mon paquet de clope qui est sur la table."

Le Panda partit chercher ce que l'homme lui avait demandé en souriant tendrement devant le spectacle devant ses yeux. Le Patron caressait distraitement les cheveux du brun dans un élan d'affection. Celui-ci ronronnait presque en se blottissant un peu plus. Le chanteur lui tendit le petit verre contenant l'alcool ambré ainsi que ses sucettes à cancer.

"Dis moi si t'as besoin d'un truc, je suis dans ma chambre.

-Ça marche."

Le schizophrène se colla un peu plus contre lui en s'accrochant à sa chemise. Il murmurait quelques mots sans grand sens. Le criminel soupira en posant ce qu'il avait en main pour le calmer.

" Doucement, doucement, voilà c'est fini gamin,faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils...

-T'as raison...désolé...

-T'as pas à t'excuser pour ça, t'y peux rien- Soupira t'il en éteignant sa clope- Quoi?!

-Rien j'ai juste pas l'habitude que tu sois aussi attentionné c'est tout.

-Je te jure que je vais t'en foutre une à fin.." Répondit il légèrement rouge.

Mathieu reposa sa tête contre son omoplate, en embrassant sa peau laiteuse a porté de main. Il caressa le menton de son double lui provoquant quelques frissons en souriant.

"Gamin arrête, je vais pas me retenir sinon..."

Ses doigts descendirent lentement sur son torse, passant sous sa chemise pour titiller un de ses tétons en dessinant des cercles.

"J'ai besoin de me changer les idées...et j'ai toujours voulu le faire avec toi...

-Oui bha pas en couchant ensemble! répondit il en se levant brutalement.

-Pourquoi tu veux pas?! Je t'intéresse pas? C'est vrai après tout j'suis qu'une merde... bafouilla le brun en pleur.

-Non c'est pas ça... J'ai trop de respect pour toi gamin et t'es sous le choc... Tenta t'il.

-Antoine il a raison, je peux convenir à personne, il a bien fait de me quitter, j'suis qu'un déchet...même toi tu veux pas de moi alors que tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge... "

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tremblant. Le Patron ne sut quoi dire, choqué. Il se déplaça élégamment vers son créateur, faible. Il sortit un mouchoir pour essuyer ses joues rouges en se baissant pour être à sa hauteur. Le présentateur de SLG rouvrit ses yeux précédemment clos pour croiser les prunelles de son double. Jamais il n'enlevait ses lunettes ou pour de rares occasions. Ses iris étaient beaucoup plus clair que les siennes avec de léger reflet rouge. D'ordinaire rien ne passer entre mais cette fois une tendresse avait prit place. Pour une fois le criminel semblait voué d'émotions, humain.

"Tu n'es pas une merde Mathieu ou je sais quoi. Il ne méritait même pas d'avoir croisé ton chemin cette pucelle! Ne chiale pas, c'est pas digne d'un homme...-il sourit- de toi..."

Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Leurs souffles se répercutaient sur la peau de l'autre. Leurs yeux voilaient par le plaisir.

"Embrasses-moi au lieu de rester comme ça idiot."

Il n'en fallut pas plus le Patron happe ses lèvres en pressant sa tête contre la sienne. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans les courts cheveux de sa nuque. Leurs langues valsèrent sauvagement et langoureusement ensemble, un paradoxe en soit, chacun donnant de sa personnalité. Mathieu gémit de plaisir en sentant le corps du criminel se mouvoir sur le sien. Ils se sortirent en douceur, front contre front.

" Tu sais...je suis toujours sorti avec Antoine pour cacher mes sentiments envers toi... j'aurais jamais pensé tomber amoureux de lui...mais beaucoup moins que toi... Je t'aime." Lui dit-il en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche.

Pour seul réponse l'homme en noir lui sourit en remettant ses lunettes. Il l'enlaça amoureusement en embrassant une dernière fois la commissure de ses lèvres en lui susurrant quelques mots suggestif qui fit rougir le brun approuvant ses dires. Ils s'embrassèrent une deuxième fois bien décider à rattraper le temps perdu!

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Voilà! Bonne soirée!_

 _Bisous bisous_

 _Agathou_


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou tout le monde! Me voici pour un nouvel O.S sur ce recueil, parce que j'en publie mais pas sur ça xD Je suis la logique! Bref bonne lecture :3_

 ** _Disclaimer: Non je ne possède pas Mathieu ni Le Patron sinon j'aurais fait des matrons !_**

* * *

 _"Non Patron tu bouges pas! T'es malade, tu restes au lit!" S'exclama Mathieu Sommet, énervé._

Ça faisait la dixième fois qu'il se répétait mais que l'autre n'en avait rien à faire. Le criminel tremblait et frissonnait dû à son importante fièvre, la pièce tournait autour de lui à cause de ses vertiges et il sentait que son estomac n'allait pas rester longtemps en place. Il s'écroula à moitié sentant ses jambes succomber sous son poids. Le schizophrène le rattrapa de peu en soupirant. Il le remit dans son lit le couvrant d'une légère couverture. Sa main se posa sur son front couvert de sueur pour voir la différence de température. Il la retira rapidement en frémissant. Il prit un linge qui imbiba d'eau froide avant de le poser sur sa tête et de l'éponger délicatement. Il lui enleva doucement sa chemise poisseuse collant à son corps, le laissant pour seul habit son caleçon lui aussi noir.

 _"Tu veux bien prendre tes médicaments maintenant? Ou je dois te mettre un suppo dans le cul?!_  
 _-C'est tentant gamin..."_

Le présentateur de SLG soupira. Il prit les deux gélules qui reposaient sur la table de chevet depuis trop longtemps ainsi que le verre d'eau. Il lui tendit avec un regard suppliant. 2 heures qu'il vomissait non-stop et qu'il refusait de se soigner, car monsieur n'est pas malade. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais s'abstenu en déglutissant une énième fois une gerbe de bile. Son créateur soupira, ça ne l'amusait pas de devoir faire l'infermière en pleine nuit et encore moins au Patron. Étant trop fier il refuse d'accepter ses faiblesses. Il essuya minutieusement la bouche de sa sombre personnalité à bout. C'est vrai que de son côté non-plus ça ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir. Il prit ce que lui tendait Mathieu en vacillant. Il l'avala du mieux qu'il put avant de se rallonger. Sa tête vint se poser contre sa poitrine en même temps que son dos se courba pour se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Ses jambes se plièrent pour les coller contre son torse et ses bras entourèrent son corps transpirant. Le schizophrène l'enveloppa dans une nouvelle couverture fraîche en caressant tendrement ses cheveux. Il sourit en voyant son protégé finalement endormi. Le brun se leva bien décidé à rattraper ses heures de sommeil perdues. Il alla franchir la porte quand un gémissement étouffé se fit entendre ainsi que quelques paroles sans grand sens. Il se retourna pour observer le criminel tremblant plus qu'avant en se débattant. Le présentateur de SLG se précipita de venir le rejoindre dans son lit. Il le calma en le berçant doucement. Sa main pressa sa tête contre son épaule en dessinant des cercles dans le bas de son dos. Le Patron ouvrit ses yeux brusquement en apaisant son souffle court. Il les referma aussitôt pour savourer un peu plus.

 _"Doucement,doucement...C'est fini, tu as fait un cauchemar à cause de la fièvre mais ça va maintenant... Je bouge pas, reposes toi..." lui murmura t'il._

Il embrassa amoureusement son front en passant une dernière fois sur son visage le gant de toilette humide. Le criminel lui fit une petite moue boudeuse en relevant sa tête.

 _"Tu veux pas me rouler une pelle?_  
 _-Non tu es malade et je voudrais éviter de chopper la grippe. Quand tu seras guéri avec plaisir. Dors bien..._  
 _-Toi aussi Mat'." Conclu t'il d'une voix endormie, déjà happé par le pays des songes comme son créateur possédant un sourire au coin de ses lèvres._

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Voilà j'espère que comme d'habitude vous avez aimé! N'hésitez pas à review_

 _Bisous bisous_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello! Me voici pour un nouveau drabble enfin plutôt OS rated M pour lemon ! Je cite que je ne cautionne pas vos pertes abondantes d'hémoglobines!_

 _ **Disclaimer: Si ça gêne monsieur Sommet je supprime, même si c'est bizarre s'il lit ça...**_

* * *

En ce 23 Septembre, Mathieu Sommet se dirigeait vers sa maison les mains remplis de bières bien décidé à fêter son anniversaire. Comme d'habitude il allait le faire avec ses 3 personnalités, ses bébés comme il aimait bien les appeler, même si c'était plus des cas qu'autres choses… Et oui elles étaient bien réelles, un jour sans qu'il ne sache le Patron était arrivé, suivit du Geek puis du Hippie. Les autres ne sont que pour son émission c'est tout. Il soupira de contentement en mettant les clefs dans sa serrure permettant d'ouvrir la porte. Il fit à peine qu'un pas qu'une dizaine de personne hurlèrent : « Bonne Anniversaire ! » Il détailla un peu mieux sa maison décorée pour l'occasion. Des guirlandes partout, des bouteilles, de la nourriture et même des cadeaux. Il posa les sacs par terre avant de saluer tout le monde enjoué. Soudain un élan de lucidité traversa son esprit, mais comment ils avaient ouvert la porte et surtout où étaient passés ses personnalités ?! Personne dans son entourage n'était au courant pour eux et dans un sens ce n'est pas plus mal. Une lettre sur le frigo attira son attention, il repoussa poliment Antoine pour se précipiter sur ce bout de papier. Il la déplia soigneusement reconnaissant instantanément l'écriture du criminel.

 _« Salut Mat', on a voulu te faire une petite fête avec tes potes pour ton anniv, ça te change un peu. J'espère que ça ne te fait pas trop chier et que tu vas bien t'amuser. Il se peut que l'autre balais à chiotte te dise que tu as très bien joué la comédie j'ai dû lui faire passer le message d'une fête surprise pour lui dire qui inviter et quoi apporter. Envois moi un texto pour me dire quand tu veux qu'on rentre, oui je m'occupe du camé et du gamin._

 _Bonne soirée et encore bon anniv,_

 _P.S j'ai un cadeau qui te fera sûrement très plaisir_

 _Bisou je t'aime. »_

Il sourit avec de légers rougissements aux derniers mots. Même après des mois, des années il ne c'était toujours pas habitué à l'idée qu'il sortait avec lui-même et surtout son côté le plus sombre. Il rangea rapidement la lettre en voyant son meilleur ami arriver vers lui et guetter le papier entre ses mains.

« Tu m'avais pas dit que tu t'étais trouvé une petite copine ! Elle est comment ? Tu l'as rencontré quand ? Pourquoi je l'ai jamais vu ? s'exclama Antoine, heureux pour son compère.

-Hep hep arrête avec tes questions ! Ce n'est pas tes affaires ! Bon on se bourre la gueule oui ou merde ?!

-Allez ! Avec plaisir j'attends que ça »

L'alcool coulait à flot mais bien vite le plus petit se rendit compte qui lui manquait quelque chose… ses personnalités. Il était comblé et parfaitement bien seulement quand elles étaient là, après tout dans un sens c'est normal c'est une partie de lui. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place ici, trop de monde. Au pire il pouvait partir discrètement pour le fêter à l'ancienne. Pendant que son esprit cogitait pour trouver une réponse ses amis c'étaient rendus compte que le présentateur de SLG ne s'amusait pas, loin de là. Antoine arriva vers lui et soupira faiblement, gêné.

« Tu veux qu'on parte pour te laisser seul ?

-Non non ! Ce n'est pas ça le problème mais j'ai la sensation d'être vide et j'aime pas ça c'est tout….

-C'est que t'as besoin de boire ! Cul sec ! »

Il s'exécuta avalant sa bière d'une traite. La soirée se passa dans le rire e la bonne humeur, il oublia bien vite ses personnalités pour boire à sa guise.

* * *

Le lendemain c'est avec une légère migraine que Mathieu Sommet se réveilla. Toutes les personnes étaient déjà parties depuis longtemps à en juger le canapé vide. Il bailla un coup en se redressant lentement pour éviter que le sol ne bouge trop. Son attention fut portée sur sa maison, étonnamment bien rangée. Il ralluma son téléphone et vu avec amusement des photos de la soirée sur se leva rapidement pour aller chercher un ibuprofène pour sa tête. Il entendit des pas descendre les escaliers pour apercevoir son amant, une clope à la bouche.

« La belle aux bois dormant est enfin réveillé ? ironisa t'il en l'enlaçant amoureusement.

-Comme tu peux le voir ! Pourquoi t'es là ? demanda le créateur en posant la tête dans le creux de son cou.

-J'suis rentré ce matin pour voir comment ça allait et tout le monde était déjà parti, alors j'ai passé rapidement un coup d'aspi parce que c'était dégueulasse par terre, j'ai rangé un peu et voilà.

-Oh c'est gentil, fallait pas j'aurais pu le faire… » répondit-il en embrassant la paire de lèvres à sa portée.

Mathieu lécha la lippe inférieure de son amant pour lui en demander l'accès chose que celui-ci fit avec plaisir, ouvrant un maximum sa bouche laissant la langue de son compère rentrer. Ils échangèrent un long baiser langoureux, pressant leurs corps entre eux. Les mains du présentateur prirent une poignée des cheveux de son double pour l'amener un maximum contre lui, chose qui lui arracha un gémissement de surprise. Ils se sortirent le souffle court, les joues rouges, le regard voilé par la luxure.

« Et ben t'es en manque ? sourit sa sombre personnalité en caressant distraitement son dos

-J'avais envie de t'embrasser pour te remercier -son doigt remonta le long de sa gorge- c'est quoi mon cadeau alors ? » roucoula t'il.

Pour seule réponse son amant lui fit un sourire carnassier lui laissant deviner la suite. Le présentateur devint rouge aux pensées tournant dans sa tête. Il se reprit bien vite et son expression changea abordait un rictus plein d'envie.

« C'est intéressant ça…monsieur je suis jamais soumis tu peux toujours rêver, me laisse faire ce que je veux ?!

-Faut bien te faire plaisir de temps en temps… » répondit-il.

Le brun le tira dans la chambre, le poussant sur le lit sans qu'il puisse rien dire. Il alla fermer la porte à clef s'assurant que personne ne puisse rentrer.

« À nous deux chéri…dit le créateur en avançant lentement vers le lit.

-T'es excitant à être comme ça. » lui répondit-il en se redressant.

La main de Mathieu le fit se rallonger, le plaquant contre le matelas avec une certaine poigne.

« C'est moi qui commande à partir de maintenant, j'ai bien l'intention de profiter un maximum de mon cadeau alors sois sage chéri et écoutes-moi bien.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres Mat'. » Dit-il,en prenant une voix solennelle.

Le présentateur farfouilla dans les tiroirs, se souvenant avoir planqué quelques trucs pour ce genre de jeu. Il sourit en sortant une paire de menottes simples en parfaites états. Il enleva la veste de son amant pour la poser à terre avant d'attacher ses mains aux barreaux du lit, en haut de sa tête de telle sorte à ce que ses bras soient tendus. Il passa doucement ses doigts froids sur son visage pour venir enlever les lunettes de son compère. Celui-ci ferma instantanément les yeux, dû au changement de luminosité. Un faible râle passa la barrière de ses lèvres quand il ouvrit ses paupières laissant apparaître deux prunelles grises aciers ne reflétant aucune émotion.

« Je t'ai dit, je profite de mon cadeau ! sourit-il en caressant ses cheveux distraitement en ne cessant de le regarder.

-J'ai vu ça oui ! Mais c'est tout à ton honneur. » Lui répondit-il en soufflant faiblement plongeant lui aussi son regard dans le sien.

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes se scrutant avant que le présentateur déboutonne la chemise de son amant qui frémit au contact de ses doigts froids sur son corps brûlant. L'air frais du matin lui provoqua quelques frissons parcourant son échine.

« J'avais oublié à quel point ton corps était réceptif à chaque contact et geste qu'il reçoit. » Murmura Mathieu plus pour lui-même en pourléchant ses lèvres.

Sa bouche descendit minutieusement vers son oreille pour lui susurrer une phrase qui annonçait la suite :

« Je t'ordonne de te laisser faire et de ne pas te contenir. Je veux t'entendre gémir, crier... »

Il acquiesça remplit d'un immense désir. Même en connaissant ses fantasmes et ses penchants le Patron n'était jamais au grand jamais dominé, il en perdrait toute sa réputation ! Mais pour cette fois il avait décidé de faire un effort. Une langue massa langoureusement le lobe de son oreille droite le stoppant dans toutes pensées. Il lâcha un léger gémissement en la sentant arriver à son cou. Instinctivement il releva la tête pour lui laisser plus d'espace. Elle commença à lécher et sucer sa peau laiteuse apposant sa marque et son territoire. En effet des traces violacées étaient apparues, les unes plus importantes que les autres avec même des signes de morsures. Il continua sur sa lancée en laissant des baisers papillons jusqu'à arriver à ses bouts de chairs durcis. Il se replaça sur son bassin, pressant leurs deux érections entres elles volant un râle au criminel. Celui-ci étant dans l'incapacité de faire quoique ce soit, même s'il y pouvait se détacher à tout moment, se laissait entièrement faire par son tortionnaire. Il sentit les doigts du présentateur caresser le bas de son corps ainsi que ses côtes. Instantanément il se cambra faiblement et gémit plus fortement. **(1)**

« T'as…pas…le..droit… déclara t'il entre deux jérémiades.

-Oh que si j'ai tous les droits. » dit-il, un rictus aux lèvres.

Ses ongles exécutèrent des petits cercles, griffant sa peau en même temps au vu de l'état de son amant. Celui-ci avait abandonné à la seconde où il avait commencé. Ses yeux c'étaient à moitié refermés sous le plaisir de ce simple geste, sa bouche ne laissait passer que quelques sons de pur jouissance, son corps frémissait et se contorsionner pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il continua, arrêtant la descente de sa bouche pour se redresser et se concentrer sur ce spectacle plus qu'intéressant. Ses doigts accentuèrent sur une légère cicatrice du côté gauche le faisant frissonner et imperceptiblement trembler. Son rictus s'agrandit au vu de l'homme habituellement fort mis à nu. Il lui enleva son pantalon, ne laissant que pour seul habit son boxer noir avec la chose convoitée. Une de ses mains partit lentement vers son caleçon pour venir le palper brutalement remettant son soumis sur terre. Ses paupières s'étaient relevées au même titre que ses joues s'empourpraient. Le sourire de Mathieu tripla en lui enlevant son reste d'habit. Le Patron reprit sa respiration et le fixa, inspectant chacun de ses gestes. Le brun entreprit abruptement des vas-et-viens sur sa verge gonflée accentuant à la base et son frein. Ses gestes étaient précis et bestiaux au plus grand bonheur du criminel qui gémissait sans retenu. Le schizophrène se rapprocha de son visage prenant de sa main libre son menton pour le tourner vers lui.

« T'aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? lui murmura t'il en appuyant plus violemment arrachant un cri étouffé à son amant.

-Et comment… Tu te démerdes ! » lui répondit-il en tentant de calmer sa respiration.

Sa bouche vint se mettre à son oreille pour lui susurrer, mot par mot, une demande :

« Juste pour cette fois, soit ma chose, ma poupée, mon soumis … laisses-moi être ton maître, chéri. »

Son amant frissonna à cette dernière parole. Il laissa sa fierté de côté, ignorant son égo, après tout son cadeau c'était de se donner à lui alors si pour cela il devait l'appeler maître ou une connerie du genre ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Il ouvrit sa bouche et répondit d'une voix calme et posée malgré sa respiration haletante et ses gémissements :

« Je te l'ai dit…tes désirs sont des ordres…maître… »

Le geôlier sourit de toute ses dents en venant embrasser férocement son jouet d'une nuit qui se laissa faire, n'opposant aucune résistance, même infime soit-elle. Il arrêta tous mouvements en sentant la jouissance de son prisonnier venir lui arrachant un gémissement de frustration. Il sortit la clé des menottes pour lui rattacher cette fois-ci dans le dos. Le métal froid tailladait sa peau, laissant des fines gouttes de sang dégringoler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se sortit du lit pour se mettre debout, emmenant son amant avec lui, se redressant un maximum avant de déboutonner son pantalon et sortir son sexe lui aussi gonflée de sang. Leur baiser se stoppa net par ses soins, le souffle court par cet intense échange. Le Patron ne put s'empêcher un léger sourire par cette concasse position bien vite arrêté par son tortionnaire. Effectivement celui-ci l'avait contraint à s'agenouiller et attrapé sans ménagement une poignée de ses cheveux, posant ses doigts sur sa nuque pour le forcer à prendre sa verge gorgée de plaisir en bouche. Un gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres quand le criminel enroba sa langue dessus et commença à le sucer langoureusement, jugeant pas cela suffisant Mathieu bougea sa tête de sorte à ce qu'il exécute de rapides et longs vas-et-viens. Le Patron accéléra la vitesse en desserrant la pression sur ses lèvres, salivant un maximum entre deux respirations brèves. Il jeta des œillades de temps à autres pour voir son geôlier gémir, les yeux mi-clos. Il ressentait sa jouissance proche, au vu du corps de son tortionnaire pulser sous l'extase et de la poigne sur sa tête s'accentuer à enfoncer ses ongles dans son crâne. Il eut raison, après avoir passait un coup de langue sur son gland et son frein son amant jouit dans un cri de pur plaisir. Ils reprirent tous les deux leurs respirations désordonnées pendant que Mathieu enlevait son reste d'habit bien décidé à passer à la suite. Le criminel le regarda faire, les joues rouges et un mince filet de bave aux lèvres.

« Vous avez aimé maître ? » demanda-t-il, encore à genoux.

Le brun sursauta face à ces paroles avant de sourire voyant son amant parfaitement docile et obéissant. Celui-ci n'abordait plus sa mine arrogante et fier mais une plus réceptive à ses envies. Il frissonna à ce dernier mot, prononcé par l'homme en noir était franchement excitant.

« Moui ça pouvait aller…Montes sur le lit ! ordonna t'il

-Tout ce que vous voulez maître. » répondit-il en s'exécutant.

Le présentateur de SLG frissonna encore une fois. La puissance qu'il sentait pulser dans ses veines et cette envie irrésistible à l'entendre lui dire constamment ce mot en était presque insoutenable. Il reprit promptement où il c'était arrêté. Il farfouilla dans sa table de chevet pour sortir un flacon de lubrifiant, un vibromasseur, un bâillon ainsi qu'un anneau. Il embrassa ses lèvres en le tournant pour le mettre en levrette. La tête du criminel se posa sur les coussins, il releva son bassin, ses fesses et s'appuya sur ses genoux. Mathieu attendit un peu pour observer son amant dans cette position totale de soumission. Il lui mit le genre de bague sur la base de son pénis en profitant pour le caresser faiblement en remontant pour arriver à son arrière-train qu'il pelota. Il le prépara un minimum en enrobant un de ses doigts de lubrifiant pour exécuter de rapide mouvement de ciseaux. Il remit du liquide sur le sextoy avant de l'enfoncer dans son antre au maximum. L'homme en noir gémit faiblement en se décrispant.

« Maître ça fait mal… geint-il.

-Je ne veux pas t'entendre. » Répondit-il en le bâillonnant, d'un ton sans appel.

Il sourit en appuyant sur le bouton permettant à l'objet de vibrer. Son amant ferma les yeux et commença à gémir d'un mélange entre la douleur et le plaisir étouffé par le tissu noir dans sa bouche. Sa respiration devint rapidement haletante en même temps que ses incontrôlables spasmes. Il se contorsionna dans l'espoir de faire pénétrer l'objet un maximum en lui, les joues rouges et le front perlé de sueur. Son geôlier se posa sur le matelas à côté de lui et frémit en voyant l'état de son soumis. Il se sentit grandement excité et augmenta la puissance des vibrations arrachant un cri à sa sombre personnalité. Il le laissa comme ça des secondes, des minutes peut-être plus sans qu'il le laisse jouir à cause de l'anneau sur sa verge dressée. Il lui enleva son bâillon laissant un filet de bave couler le long de ses lèvres.

« S'il vous plaît maître…arg…laissez-moi venir… supplia-t-il, en le regardant.

-C'est si gentiment demandé. » Sourit-il.

Il lui enleva la bague et lui laissa le sextoy jusqu'à qu'il jouisse dans un cri de souffrance. Il reprit sa respiration encore sonné, le regard voilé par le plaisir, s'allongeant sur son lit. Mathieu lui sortit en lui lançant :

« J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop mal ce qui va arriver est beaucoup plus gros. **(2)**

-Oui maître…je-je me remets en position maître. » dit-il en se replaçant comme il était.

Le brun enduit son membre durci du reste de lubrifiant. Il écarta les fesses de son Patron, empoigna ses hanches pour le pénétrer sans délicatesse ou autre. Il commença à se mouvoir peu de temps après, exécutant des vas-et-viens en donnant des coups de reins pour s'enfoncer plus profondément. Ils gémissaient à l'unisson, tremblant et en sueur. Le criminel bougeait son bassin pour lui laisser plus d'espace.

« Hum…plus vite maître… »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il accélère la cadence en allant plus fort. Le présentateur continua, donnant des coups plus prononcés. Soudainement son amant se cambra en criant de plaisir. Il sourit en commençant à pilonner cette boule de nerf faisant voir des étoiles au criminel. Celui-ci tremblait et gémissait sans retenu bientôt proche de la délivrance. Mathieu donna violemment un coup dans sa prostate le libérant une bonne fois pour toute. Le schizophrène ne tarda pas à venir lui aussi. Il donna un dernier coup avant de se sortir. L'homme en noir s'étala sur le matelas bientôt suivi de son amant. Celui-ci le détacha avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il massa tendrement ses poignets en les voyant tourner au bleu dû au manque de sang circulant dedans.

« Merci chéri j'ai vraiment apprécié, c'est le meilleur cadeau qu'on m'a fait.

-Y'a intérêt ! T'as défoncé mon cul et… mon amour propre ! Mais le temps que ça t'ai plus c'est le principal. » Répondit-il en remettant ses lunettes.

Le présentateur sourit tendrement avant de l'embrasser en profitant pour caresser ses cheveux et les remettre en place. Il l'arrêta bien vite, fatigué.

« N'empêche, menotté et soumis comme ça, on remet ça quand tu veux. Dit-il en le collant contre son torse.

-Le plus tard sera le mieux, j'ai plus l'habitude que mon cul prenne cher comme ça, et, être ton esclave ça a beau être excitant ça va une fois pas deux…

-Même pour mon prochain anniv ? demanda-t-il avec une petite moue

-On verra, on verra…souffla t'il en mettant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

-Tu veux bien me le dire une dernière fois ? Après j'arrête ! » quémanda Mathieu en faisant une petite moue au Patron.

Celui-ci soupira faiblement. Il dit d'une voix étrangement douce et mielleuse ces quelques mots :

« Je t'aime mon maître. »

 **FIN**

* * *

 **(1) petite ref à nos RP coralie xD**

 **(2) voilà Benji j'ai calé ta phrase**

 _Voilà! Je voulais le publier hors recueil mais bon, le but c'est que vous trouvez des os/ drabbles Matron s'en vous faire chier! Bref laissez un com's ça fait toujours plaisir! Et merci pour vos 1.500 views! Vive les matrons!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou tout le monde! Me voici pour un nouvel OS! Ca me fait plaisir de voir que vous avez aimé le dernier chap :3 ! Ah oui pour ceux que ça intéresse je suis en pleine écriture d'une fanfic Matron! Parce que y'en a pas et que j'adore ;) bref il faudra être patient ( c'est des courts chapitres enfaite mais il y en a beaucoup) ! Ah oui est Alex Tromso c'est l'assistant de Mathieu ( voir ep 100 ou EDD) Sur ceux bonne lecture !_

 ** _Disclaimer: Non rien de rien, non je ne possède rien_**

* * *

 **P.O.V Mathieu**

J'avalais une énième gorgée de bière en riant face à la stupidité de la blague d'Antoine. Il était venu pour passer la soirée avec Alex. On était sur le canapé à boire dans la bonne humeur. Soudain j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant la porte s'ouvrir prestement sur une silhouette que je reconnus entre mille. Elle avait les bras maintenus à son estomac où sa chemise était devenue poisseuse. Je lui fis un signe de tête pour qu'elle parte chose qui fit se retourner les gars vers l'inconnu. Je n'osai plus bouger tentant de me fondre dans le sofa.

"Euh Mathieu c'est moi où il y a le patron de SLG accoudé au mur. Commença mon adjoint, peu rassuré

-Je le vois moi aussi... J'en ai trop pris ?" Continua notre balai à chiotte nationale.

Je ne fis pas vraiment attention à leurs paroles. Je jetais un regard noir au criminel pour m'expliquer pourquoi il est là.

"Je t'ai envoyé un sms pour te dire qu'il y avait mes potes qui allaient venir !

-Oui ben écoute le jour où j'ai un portable qui résiste aux balles t'es sûr que je les recevrai tes textos! » Renchérit-il en me jetant son téléphone totalement pété.

Je ne pus m'empêcher un soupir jusqu'à que mon attention soit portée sur mes amis captivés par ma personnalité.

"Et je leur dis quoi moi ? lui demandai je.

-Tu les fais se souler et c'est bon. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Mais oui bien sûr...

-Bon écoute je vais juste enlever la balle que j'ai coincé dans l'abdomen et je vous laisse. Souffla t'il en montant les marches de l'escalier.

-Ok...attends... QUOI ?!"

Je m'élançai à sa poursuite, oubliant mes invités. Il s'écroula dans la salle de bain dans un gémissement étouffé. Je me penchais pour être à hauteur. Ma main vint caresser tendrement ses cheveux pendant que l'autre lui enlevait délicatement sa veste et sa chemise imbibée de sang. Il ne fit aucun geste ou commentaire, il baissa seulement la tête en tremblotant.

" C'est qui l'enfoiré qui t'as fait ça ? Questionnai-je, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

-Personne..., répondit-il en attrapant la trousse de premier soin, je vais m'en charger c'est bon...

-Non tu m'expliques et je m'en occupe ! T'es brûlant et tu trembles c'est hors de question ! Faudra que tu dormes après, je vais te préparer mon lit ça va te faire du bien. Lui dis-je en essuyant délicatement l'hémoglobine présente sur sa blessure.

-C'est rien, c'est juste un pauvre taré qui a trouvé drôle de péter un câble dans la rue où j'étais et de tirer partout ! "M'avoua t'il.

Je soupirai, rassuré que ce ne soit pas des médecins ou des mafieux. Je me relevais pour aller lui chercher un marcel noir et une de mes vestes bien chaudes. Je passai rapidement en bas pour voir mes deux potes me regarder interloqués et perdus.

"Alors il existe vraiment ? Chuchota le brun.

-Ouais...de même pour le geek et le hippie... Je...j'aurais dû vous en parler mais c'est assez compliqué et la dernière fois ça a très mal fini...

\- T'inquiètes mec on comprend ! C'est juste... Impressionnant ! Et il est où ? Me demanda Antoine, curieux

-En train de virer la balle qu'il a dans le bide... J'vais m'occuper de lui et j'arrive.

-Prends ton temps. Et si tu veux tu peux le faire se reposer ici. Répondit Alex

\- C'est gentil les gars..."

Je les laissais tout seul encore une fois pour aller voir mon petit patron. Il s'était à moitié assoupi sur le carrelage, le débris de balle enlevée et une compresse mise sur sa blessure soignée. Je souris face à cette vison, il est vraiment beau. Je recouvris son abdomen de doux bandage pour ensuite l'habiller et lui mettre un jogging à la place de son pantalon de costard. Je le pris tendrement dans mes bras, resserrant ma prise. J'embrassai son front encore légèrement chaud, collant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

"T'as besoin d'un coup de main _bro_ ? Demanda Antoine en arrivant à ma hauteur.

-Non ça va, je vais juste le poser dans ma chambre pour qu'il soit plus confortablement installé.

-Tu peux le laisser se reposer en bas sur le canapé avec nous, comme ça tu peux le surveiller et il dort tranquille. Continua t'il.

-T'as des questions à lui poser ou quoi ?

-Non mais tu comprends, ça fait 3 ans qu'on se connait et savoir qu'enfaite tes personnalités existent et en voir une en vraie c'est...troublant...surtout le patron !

-Je sais mais il a besoin de repos et vous allez faire plus de bordel qu'autre chose. » rétorquai-je en le déposant sur mon matelas.

Je recouvris son corps d'une couverture en laine. Mes doigts passèrent dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer faiblement. Je tapotais son coussin recalant sa tête dessus. Je me tournais vers le chevelu qui scrutait chacun de mes gestes. Je le regardais avant d'embrasser la commissure des lèvres de mon chéri sous le regard hébété du présentateur de WTC?! Je ne pus m'empêcher un sourire avant de fermer la porte et de partir en bas, tirant presque mon ami.

"Tu-tu l'as embrassé ?!

-Oh ça va c'est qu'un petit bisou !

-Tu peux m'expliquer ?!

-Nous expliquer parce que moi aussi j'suis perdu... "rajouta Alex

Je rougis faiblement en récupérant une bière. C'était peut-être un peu con d'avoir fait ça ...

"C'est mon chéri depuis quelques années c'est tout.

-Mais c'est toi non ? Ce n'est pas un peu bizarre ? demanda mon assistant.

-Non, ça a beau être très narcissique je l'aime c'est tout. "

Ils me regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés avant de lancer d'une voix aiguë à l'unisson : " C'est mignon !"

"Je vous emmerde. Dis-je rouge.

-On sait on sait. Répondirent-ils.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il est tard... reprit le chevelu

-Ouais je vais y. continua Alex.

-Quoi déjà ?! Il est que 3h du mat !

-On repassera demain pour voir s'il va mieux." rétorqua le brun.

Ils me saluèrent avant de partir en souriant. Ils sont partis pour me laisser dorloter mon patron. Je bâillai faiblement en me rendant dans ma chambre, là-bas je vis mon amant dormir paisiblement. Je me mis en pyjama avant de me coucher à côté de lui. Je me callai contre lui en fermant mes yeux. Ses bras virent machinalement m'enlacer en grognant quelques mots. Je fis de même en soupirant d'aise. Je ne tardais pas à m'endormir.

* * *

J'ouvris doucement mes yeux en sentant les rayons du soleil effleurer ma peau. Mon patron somnolait encore à moitié, collé contre mon torse. Je caressais tendrement ses cheveux en me réveillant.

"Tu vas mieux ? lui murmurai je

-Hum...ils sont plus là tes potes ?

-Non ils se sont cassés hier mais ils passent vite-fait aujourd'hui pour te voir.

-Oh j'suis désiré c'est intéressant ça gamin...

-T'es à moi chéri ! En plus... ils sont au courant.

-Carrément ?! Et ben t'y es allé franco !

-Ouais je sais..."

Je l'embrassai langoureusement en cajolant ses doigts. Il vint approfondir ce baiser ardent en mordant faiblement ma lèvre inférieure. Je lui répondis avec plaisir, laissant sa langue entrer dans mon organe buccal. On se sépara après quelques minutes, les joues rouges. Je posais ma main sur son front encore chaud.

"Hum tu as de la température, vas à la douche et rejoins-moi en bas je vais t'attraper des médicaments. " Lui dis-je en me relevant.

Je lui sortis un tee-shirt noir ample et un autre jogging lui aussi sobre pour la journée avant de me rhabiller et d'aller en bas. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de 10 minutes pour arriver les cheveux encore légèrement humides. Il avala des antalgiques et un doliprane avec son café avant de m'étreindre amoureusement. C'est à ce moment que Antoine et Alex arrivèrent, désireux d'explication.

« Salut vous deux ! » dirent-ils

Mon amant se sortit pour s'allumer une clope et les toiser du regard. Il enfila sa veste de costard posée sur la chaise et s'assit nonchalamment.

« Salut les pucelles. »

Je soupirais en lui donnant un léger coup de coude, il est irrécupérable…Ils arrivèrent à notre hauteur avant d'exploser de rire.

« C'est trop mignon, il fait ta taille ! rigola Antoine

-Ouais c'est tout de suite moins intimidant ! renchérit Alex.

-Mauvaise idée les gars…il est énormément plus sensible que moi là-dessus… »

Je n'eus le temps de finir ma phrase qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à terre, avec mon criminel en haut. Il accentua sa prise sur leurs bras, les faisant taire. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés de même que ses canines ressortaient et une aura noire s'était dégagée de son corps.

« La dernière personne qui s'est foutu de ma taille est maintenant six pieds sous terre ! » Gronda-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Les deux compères acquiescèrent, terrifiés. Je pris mon amant le forçant à les lâcher, je vins le coller contre mon torse pour le calmer et l'empêcher de commettre une tuerie.

« On va éviter de transformer le salon en bain de sang d'accord ? dis-je en le voyant marmonner. Je vous avais prévenu…

-Ouais…autant pour nous, on n'aurait pas dû, désolés…répondirent-ils, gênés et légèrement apeurés.

-Laisses-moi 5min en tête-à-tête avec eux et je leur montre qui c'est le petit ! ronchonna-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

-On va éviter…je tiens à ce qu'ils soient encore en vie et qu'ils aillaient bien autant physiquement que mentalement. Soupirai-je en le sortant de mes bras.

-C'était une mauvaise idée de me les présenter alors… répondit-il en s'allumant une autre clope.

-Bref voilà mon patron ! dis-je en remettant tendrement ses cheveux en place.

-Oui 'mon' parce qu'il est possessif ! » rajouta-il en cachant son sourire.

Je lui donnais une légère tape sur la nuque en soupirant. Toujours à en rajouter une couche… Je me tournais vers mes deux amis intrigués qui le regardaient avec attention. Je dois dire qu'il est assez impressionnant et ça doit sûrement leur faire bizarre de le voir en vrai.

« Et alors…tu ressens des émotions ? tenta Antoine

-C'est pas parce que je viens du cerveau de l'autre taré que je ne suis pas « humain » répondit-il en écrasant sa cigarette.

-Non t'es pas humain, t'as pas de pitié ou compassion et le taré t'emmerde ! répliquai-je

\- Je croyais que t'étais pas scato ? Mais avec plaisir, on peut même inviter tes potes !

-C'est toi le taré chéri… mais oui il est exactement pareil qu'une personne normale. Il a faim, soif, sommeil, très peu de sentiments, en gros en chair et en os !

-Et il est fidèle ? questionna le brun

-Faut pas espérer ! Je ne l'ai pas créé pour être mon petit copain et qui soit gentil et romantique donc bien sûr que non ! Mais j'ai quand même le droit à quelques faveurs…

-Tu veux savoir si je chie aussi ?! » demanda t'il sarcastiquement en prenant une énième cigarette dans sa veste.

Je lui récupérai avant qu'il l'allume en profitant pour subtiliser son paquet. Il se tourna vers moi en grinçant des dents.

« Mon chéri tu t'es pris une balle alors on va stopper la clope un petit peu le temps que tu sois guéris.

-Tu. Fais. Chier. » renchérit t'il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Une vraie princesse ! Je vis Antoine se retenir d'exploser de rire face à sa tête trop choupinou. En effet le criminel faisait une moue adorable, sa lèvre s'était rétractée ne laissant apercevoir qu'une infime partie, ses sourcils s'étaient inconsciemment froncés et ses joues avaient légèrement gonflées. On aurait dit un gamin de 8ans et pas Le Patron. Je retenais mon sourire pour lui demander innocemment :

« Ça vas ?

-Non je boude. »

On se mit à rire tous les trois laissant mon amant perdu et plus en colère. Cet homme était un vrai paradoxe il pouvait filer la trouille puis l'instant d'après être mignon et gentil, décidément je ne le comprendrais jamais… Je lui souris avant de l'embrasser tendrement, caressant son dos à travers le tissu. Je me laissais enivrer par son parfum ignorant le reste.

« Connard ! me répondit-il, en acceptant mon câlin.

-Moi aussi je t'aime chéri, moi aussi. » conclus je en le serrant un peu plus en sentant son corps chaud, il est vivant et c'est tout ce qui compte.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Voilà ! J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant ^^ n'hésitez pas à review que ce soit pour me dire votre avis ou juste comme ça! Je viens de penser que si vous avez des idées particulières je peux les écrire avec plaisir!_

 _Bref bonne soirée_

 _Bisous sur vous!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut tout le monde! Je vous remercie encore pour vos gentilles reviews qui me font super plaisir :3 Nous voici pour un petit OS avec de nouveau le Patron dominé et Mathieu soumis, oui j'ai pris ton impression en compte kailoft5 ^^ Bref sur ceux bonne lecture!_

 ** _Disclaimer: Non je ne possède rien sinon il y aurait du Matron partouuuuuut_**

* * *

 **P.O.V Mathieu**

Je me fis violemment plaqué contre un mur de l'appartement, le béton rentrant au contact de mon dos et de ma tête. J'en gémis faiblement, ce léger bruit fut étouffé par une paire de lèvres sur les miennes. J'ouvris machinalement la bouche en sentant la langue taquine de mon compère désireux d'approfondir ce baiser torride. Une de ses mains descendit lentement le long de mon dos, retraçant ma colonne vertébrale pour arriver à mes fesses. Je geins plus fort, ses doigts dessinaient des cercles invisibles me provoquant quelques frissons pendant que l'autre empoignait une touffe de mes cheveux, s'y accrochant comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je tressaillis quand il se mût minutieusement contre mon entre-jambe déjà fortement intéressée. Il se sortit me laissant prendre une goulée d'air après cet intense échange. Ses lippes allèrent dans mon cou pour mordiller ma peau, putain y'a pas à dire il sait y faire ! Mes yeux se fermèrent pour mieux apprécier ce traitement.

« Hum…pa-patron pas…hum…ici… lui murmurai-je les joues rouges.

-Pourquoi ? T'as peur que le gamin soit traumatisé ? sourit-il avec un rictus carnassier.

-Programmes pourquoi vous embrassez-vous ? » demanda une voix informatique.

Je sursautai à cette entente, merde je l'avais oublié ! C'est vrai que depuis ce petit incident qui nous avait coûté la vie on a comme magnifique IA, Jeanne qui est là H24…Bonjour l'intimité ! Le criminel grogna continuant comme si ne rien était.

« Je vous ai posé une question programme.

-J'ai…hum…vu… » répondis-je, gêné.

Mon amant se sortit en soufflant, il s'alluma une clope en s'accoudant au mur à côté de moi. J'en profitai pour essuyer le mince filet de bave dégoulinant le long de mon menton.

« Alors pourquoi embrassez-vous le programme nommé Patron ? questionna t'elle

-Bha…euh… parce que je l'aime… dis-je, comme si c'était évident.

\- Amour, sentiment d'affection, d'attirance sentimentale et sexuelle entre deux personnes. C'est ce que vous ressentez programme Mathieu Sommet ?

\- Oui c'est bien le cas. »

Je me collai contre le torse de mon criminel qui n'objecta rien. Mes bras virent enserrer sa taille en quête de plus de proximité et ma tête se posa dans le creux de son cou. Je profitai de ce moment rare, plus que plaisant. En effet il n'est vraiment pas câlin de même pour la douceur mais quand il en fait preuve c'est tellement agréable. Après un moment de blanc, sa main gauche se mit sur ma hanche droite m'attirant encore un peu plus contre lui.

« Mais normalement l'amour est censé être développé par deux personnes différentes. Continua t'elle

-Pas forcément, on a beau être physiquement pareil, et encore, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on a la même façon de penser. Et puis ce n'est pas ça qui compte. Expliquai-je

-Qu'est-ce donc alors ? La sexualité ?

\- Non plus, c'est les émotions. Ecoutes si tu veux en savoir plus cherche sur internet. Conclus-je en soupirant d'aise.

-Oh je vois, l'amour est très intéressant…. Pratiquez-vous le coït anal alors ? »

Je m'étouffais avec ma salive à ces derniers mots. Qu-quoi ?! En quoi ça la regarde et c'est quoi cette question ?!

-Bien sûr gamine sinon y'a pas d'intérêt ! » répondit mon amant après un léger blanc.

Je me recollais contre lui en soupirant, voilà qu'il lui répond en plus…De toute façon c'était évident qu'il allait dire un truc du genre, pour lui le sexe il n'y a que ça de vrai ! Mais étrangement, comparé à d'habitude son corps se détendit, ses muscles se relâchèrent et il m'enlaça. Je le laissais faire avec plaisir, me laissant enivrer par son doux parfum. Je me laissais bercer par sa respiration régulière.

« Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? » questionna t'elle

Je sens que je vais craquer ! Sérieusement ?! Faut que j'le lui fasse un dessin ou quoi ?! J'expulsais tout l'air de mes poumons, exaspéré.

« Bon Jeanne t'as pas fini avec tes questions ?! lui dis-je d'un ton froid.

-Programme je vous trouve bien impoli, vous aurais-je dérangée ?

-Oui totalement ! répondis-je lassé.

-Pourquoi programme ?

-Ben…euh…on-on allait…. Tentai-je

-S'enculer gamine ! me coupa t'il.

-Toujours avec finesse… » Soufflai-je

Mon amant se recolla contre moi, pressant mon érection contre la sienne. Je gémis en lui faisant un regard noir. Mon Patron passa sa main sous mon caleçon pour me caresser. Mes jambes commencèrent à trembler sous ce plaisir.

« Chut gamin, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir alors qu'elle est là, c'est tout le contraire… ça m'excite » Me susurra t'il.

Je frissonnai, soudain prit d'une irrésistible envie. Il me plaqua encore une fois contre le mur continuant là où on s'était arrêtés. Je ne fis guère attention au reste, appréciant plutôt un maximum les mains entreprenantes de mon amant. Happé par le plaisir je n'entendis pas Jeanne dire :

« Vidéo en cours pour toutes les fangirls #Matron #Yaois bon visionnage les potos ! »

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Si seulement c'était réelle, je veux ma vidéo matron moiaaaa . je sens que vous la voulez aussi xD_

 _N'hésitez pas à review ça fait toujours plaisir ^^_

 _Bonne soirée_

 _Biz_


	9. Chapter 9

_Salut la compagnie! Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant Mathieu et Alex déménagent à Nantes (voir twitter ou Facebook) j'ai donc alors écrit un petit quelque chose dessus! Sur ceux bonne lecture!_

 ** _Disclaimer: non rien de rien, non je ne possède rien_**

* * *

Un soupir de fierté passa la barrière de ses lèvres quand il referma le dernier carton. Et voilà il partait de Paris pour aller à Nantes... Il devait avouer que la ville lumière l'avait envoûté, mais bien vite elle avait montré ses ténèbres. Le coût de la vie, la pollution, les personnes et surtout les emmerdes s'y trouvant. Il n'a pas vraiment envie de se retrouver kidnappé par des terroristes et mourir comme un con! Surtout qu'il est enfin comblé! Une famille, un travail et un amoureux. Soudain un élément traversa son esprit, un facteur qu'il avait oublié de prendre en compte...Le dire à son amant et ses personnalités... Il avait tellement fait ça rapidement que personne n'avait eu le temps de dire ou faire quoique ce soit. Il prit son téléphone, la boule au ventre. Après deux bips sonores, une voix grave et monotone répondit.

-Oui quoi?

-Chéri, tu peux venir maintenant à la maison s'il te plait? J'ai besoin de vous parler. Roucoula-t-il

-Humrf j'arrive.

Il raccrocha, soulagé. Le geek et le hippie arrivèrent dans leur salon ne possédant que leur canapé noir. Ils le regardèrent perdus et dubitatifs.

-Mathieu ils sont où les meubles ? Ils étaient là hier…On s'est fait cambriolés ?! Commença le _gameur_ , paniqué

\- Non, on attend que le Patron arrive et je vous explique.

-C'est les licornes et les méchantes couettes qui ont fait ça gros !

Le brun souffla face aux remarques ni queue ni tête du camé. Il se posa dans le sofa, une bière en main accompagné de ses deux compères. La porte s'ouvrit après 10 minutes sur le criminel, les cheveux en bataille, la chemise à moitié remise, une cigarette consumée aux lèvres.

-C'est quoi le problème alors ?….Pourquoi y'a plus de meubles et des cartons partout ?!

-Et bien c'est ce que je voulais vous dire….je-on déménage…

-QUOI ?! S'exclamèrent l'homme en noir et le plus jeune.

-Chaussette ! Sourit le beatnik, défoncé.

-Non t'es pas sérieux ?! On se casse pas maintenant ?! Après des années j'ai enfin réussi à me faire une réputation et être le maître de toute cette putain de ville ! Te fous pas de ma gueule ! S'irrita-t-il

Le schizophrène déglutit difficilement, son amant commençait à s'énerver et ce n'est vraiment pas bon signe. Le geek prit le hippie par le bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre pour laisser les deux autres discuter tranquillement. Le Patron s'avança, une aura noire l'entourant, finissant à quelques centimètres de lui. Ses dents ressortaient comme ses veines, ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses poings se serrèrent à blanchir ses phalanges. Mathieu porta doucement sa main, légèrement tremblante vers la joue de l'homme en face. Ses doigts se posèrent sur sa peau chaude, caressant faiblement son épiderme.

-Je sais, j'aurais dû te le dire avant, je suis désolé. J'ai trouvé un autre appartement, on va être bien et je te promets qu'on va ne pas partir de Nantes. En plus tu vas pouvoir voir du pays là-bas et puis je suis là en attendant. Lui expliqua-t-il calmement.

Mathieu se colla après quelques secondes de blancs contre le torse chaud de son amant. Ses mains partirent dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer tendrement dans l'espoir de détendre un peu le corps crispé et tendu du criminel. Celui-ci soupira en posant sa tête dans le creux du cou de son brun.

-Et on se casse quand ? demanda t'il en inspirant le parfum de son créateur, un mélange de café et de parfum viril.

-Demain. Répondit-il d'une petite voix.

-T'es sérieux ?!

Le brun le serra encore plus en relevant son menton pour l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres se celèrent dans un baiser torride et ardent. L'homme en noir mordit sa lippe inférieure pour lui en demander l'accès, arrachant un gémissement à son amant. Leurs langues valsèrent ensemble. Bientôt ils furent à court d'air, le souffle saccadé, les joues rouges. Le présentateur tenta de se sortir mais une pression sur sa tête le ramena vers lui, l'en empêchant. Il reprit une goulée d'air continuant leur baiser. Ils se séparèrent après cet intense échange.

-Cela veut dire que j'suis pardonné ? Questionna-t-il, la tête plaquée contre son épaule.

-Humrf j'peux pas t'en vouloir, tu le sais très bien…

Le schizophrène ne put s'empêcher un sourire à cette entente, son chéri ne peut pas lui faire la gueule, c'est une des seules choses qui est incapable de faire.

-Et y'aura l'autre gamin avec nous ?

-Alex ? Non il emménage à côté, ne t'inquiètes pas. Quand il a découvert que la nuit on couchait ensemble il s'est résigné. Répondit-il amusé.

-On est déjà quatre de toute façon, ça gueule et chiale suffisamment !

-D'autant plus que s'il est là je ne t'aurais pas pour moi tout seul. Susurra-t-il en descendant sa main sur son torse.

L'homme en noir frémit à ce contact, ses mains descendirent à ses fesses pour les pelotonner. Il posa ses lèvres dans le cou du brun, embrassant sa peau laiteuse.

-Et si on profitait une dernière fois de cette baraque et sa piaule, si tu vois ce que je veux dire gamin… proposa t'il en continuant ses caresses

-Ou-oui pourquoi pas…

C'est dans un accord commun qu'ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre pour dire adieu à cet appartement à leur façon !

* * *

 _Voilà, je sais il est assez court mais je regarde le live de LinksTheSun et ça m'empêche à chaque fois d'écrire, comme quoi j'suis incapable de faire les deux en même temps ^^ N'hésitez pas à review_

 _biz_


	10. Chapter 10

_Salut la compagnie! Hier c'était la St Valentin, donc bonne St Valentin à tout le monde! Oui en retard mais mieux vaut tard que jamais! (citation de tous les paresseux xD)! Les célibs comme ceux en couple! Moi je l'ai fêté autour d'un match de rugby, de la bière avec mon papa, c'est bien aussi xD J'ai changé la photo de couverture, si vous avez remarqué, le fanart est de moi-même, j'en suis assez fière ^^ Je voudrais aussi rapidement vous dire un grand merci de suivre ce recueil, de le lire...vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir! Koeur sur vous! Sur ceux bonne lecture!_

 ** _Disclaimer: non rien de rien , non je ne possède rien_**

* * *

Mathieu ouvrit doucement les yeux dans les bras de son amant, la tête plaquée contre son omoplate, les jambes emmêlées avec les siennes, avachi sur son torse à découvert. Il bailla faiblement en relevant la tête. Leur chambre était remplie de cartons emballés, pas encore ouverts, des tonnes et des tonnes… Il soupira en caressant tendrement les cheveux de l'homme profondément endormi à côté de lui. Celui-ci bougea faiblement en grognant, se colla contre le coussin et enlaça le vide. Il ouvrit difficilement un œil, apercevant son amant, assit sur le lit, pensif.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Rien, ça me fou les boules de voir autant de bordel dans notre nouvel appart…

-On a emménagé y'a deux semaines c'est normal aussi ! Allez viens là. Dit-il en tendant ses bras.

Le brun sourit, se calla contre son patron, embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres et écouta le rythme cardiaque de son double. Celui-ci était ni lent ni rapide, il battait tranquillement en accord avec la respiration de son homme en noir. Ce simple bruit le détendit complétement.

-Dis…commença t'il en passant ses doigts sur sa poitrine laiteuse.

\- Quoi ?

-C'est la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui.

-Et donc ?

-Ça te dis qu'on se fasse un petit resto tous les deux ?

-Je croyais que tu détestais ce genre de fêtes ?!

-Oui mais j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi…

Le criminel sourit et rit faiblement à ces mots. Le schizophrène aimait bien dire ce genre de répliques de temps en temps, comme un parfait amoureux transi. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la douche. Ils se lavèrent rapidement puis partirent en bas.

-Café ? proposa le pervers

-Toujours !

Mathieu prit la tasse remplie du liquide noire et corsée et but une gorgée. Il salua le geek qui s'endormait à moitié à cause de ses multiples nuits blanches et le hippie comatant sur le fauteuil après son bad trip.

-J'ai toujours pas de copine…marmonna le _gameur_ , triste

-Piscine ! répondit le beatnik

-Oh mais tu vas t'en trouver une…un de ses jours…enfin j'espère… dit le brun pour le réconforter.

\- J'peux m'occuper de toi si tu veux gamin. Rajouta le criminel, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

\- Patron commences pas dès le matin veux-tu ?!

-Ouais gros, c'est pas peace gros.

L'homme en noir croisa ses bras, de manière boudeuse. Il sentit un corps chaud se coller contre le sien et une touffe de cheveux chatouiller son menton.

-Sois pas susceptible comme ça Patrounet.

\- T'as pas fini avec ce surnom ?!

-Je rigole mon chéri. Répondit-il en déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue.

Le schizophrène se tourna vers les deux hommes qui les regardaient attendris. Le geek était presque jaloux de l'attention qu'ils se portaient mutuellement, de leurs mots, leurs câlins, leurs baisers et même leurs caresses.

-Vous vous débrouillez pour vous faire à manger, il y a tout dans le frigo.

-Pourquoi ? Vous partez ? demanda le _gameur._

-Chaussettes ! Rigola le beatnik.

-Oui on va manger au restaurant tous les deux. Répondit-il en cajolant tendrement la main de son amant.

Celui-ci écrasa son mégot de cigarette consumée. Il passa distraitement ses doigts dans les cheveux de son créateur pour patienter. Il lui adressa un faible sourire.

-On y va ? demanda le présentateur doucement.

\- Oui chéri.

Ils prirent leurs affaires pour se diriger vers un restaurant chic en plein centre-ville de Nantes. Mathieu serrait tendrement le bras de son double en avançant tranquillement dans les rues. Il regardait le paysage ne se lassant jamais de la beauté. Et, en passant, il jetait des petits regards aux personnes les dévisageant. Avec le temps il avait appris à faire avec, mais c'était toujours aussi gênant et blessant.

\- Ignores-les, ils ont rien d'autres à foutre de leurs journées. Dit une voix grave à côté de lui.

Il se tourna pour apercevoir son alter-égo marcher banalement, les mains dans les poches, la cigarette aux coins des lèvres, le regard droit.

-Je sais mais c'est chiant à force…

\- Laisses-les croire qu'on est consanguins si ça leur fait plaisir.

Le brun sourit à cette réponse et embrassa la peau blanche qui s'offrait à lui. Ils arrivèrent après quelques minutes devant un grand bâtiment moderne et très chic.

-C'est pas censé être le meilleur resto et le plus complet de toute cette ville ?!

-Si.

-Et t'as réussi à avoir une table ?

-Je commence à me faire connaitre alors oui, très facilement. Déclara-t-il en lui ouvrant la porte.

Le schizophrène ne chercha ni à comprendre et encore moins à savoir. Il attendit qu'on les place à une table en hauteur surplombant toute chose pour enfin regarder son amant. Celui-ci était habillé comme à son habitude de son costard noir et ses lunettes de soleil, on ne change pas ses habitudes. Il prit la main de son double pour la cajoler en feuilletant la carte.

-Bonjour messieurs. Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? demanda le serveur.

\- Je me serai bien bu du vin, pas toi ? annonça le brun

\- Oui pourquoi pas, une envie particulière ? Du moelleux, sec, blanc, rouge ?

-Un petit rouge ouais.

-Si je puis me permettre nous avons un excellent château Lacour 82. Commenta le serveur.

-Parfait ! répondit-il

-Voulez-vous commander maintenant ?

-Oui comme ça c'est fait, alors je vais vous prendre un Ris de veau rôti en voile de pain, petit pois au vert d'ail des ours, tomates confites et girolles. Déclara Mathieu

-Et un Turbot rôti sur l'arête, tomates et cébettes, pommes Monalisa fondantes et citron vert. Rajouta le criminel

-Bien, je vous apporte le vin.

Les deux amants se regardèrent avant de s'embrasser rapidement, seulement un contact, une caresse. Le brun regardait un peu partout, vérifiant qu'il n'apercevait aucun fan en approche. Il aurait été bien embêté de devoir expliquer pourquoi le Patron se retrouvait à manger avec lui en tête à tête. Alors que pourtant il avait dit qu'il était célibataire la veille…

-Arrêtes un peu de stresser, personne ne te reconnait on est tranquilles ce soir. Dit la voix de sa personnalité.

-Je sais mais c'est l'habitude…

La bouteille contenant le liquide rougeâtre arriva rapidement. L'homme en mit dans le verre de l'homme en noir lui laissant le choix de servir son créateur ou non.

\- Pourquoi c'est toi qui le goûte ? demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

\- T'y connais quelque chose en vin ?

-Non pas vraiment…pourquoi t'es connaisseur toi ?!

\- Plus que toi en tout cas.

Il trempa ses lèvres et but une petite gorgée.

-Allez-y. dit-il simplement.

Il attendit que son amant ait son verre rempli pour lever le sien.

-A notre combientième Saint Valentin ensemble déjà ? demanda le schizophrène, en faisant de même.

-Je sais pas j'ai arrêté de compter avec le temps ! répondit l'autre.

Mathieu lui sourit tendrement. Il récupéra la main restante de son amant pour l'amener contre la sienne.

-Alors à toutes celles qu'on aura, encore et encore, jusqu'à la fin, je t'aime. Murmura-t-il comme une promesse.

On entendit le bruit de verre s'entrechoquer sonnant comme une douce mélodie,un serment qui n'était pas prêt de briser.

* * *

 _Voilà! J'espère que ce petit OS était bien ^^ N'hésitez pas à review_

 _Sur ceux bonne fin de journée!_

 _Gros bisous!_

 _Agathou_


	11. Chapter 11

_Salut la compagnie! Je tiens à vous remercier ce recueil a passé les 2.500 views, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse! Je fais un petit coucou à Bipolxire qui, grâce à son dernier chapitre de Inséparables m'a donné l'idée de cet O.S! Je vous invite à la lire si vous ne la connaissez pas ^^ Sur ceux bonne lecture!_

 ** _Disclaimer: non rien de rien, non je ne possède rien_**

* * *

Mathieu ouvrit ses yeux en sursaut, le souffle court. Il reprit difficilement sa respiration saccadée. Il calma ses tremblements incontrôlés. Il essuya ses joues qui s'étaient humidifiées dans son sommeil. Il avait sûrement pleuré... Il regarda autour de lui pour reconnaître sa chambre. Il fut tout de suite rassuré, tout ceci n'avait été qu'un affreux cauchemar... Il sursauta en attendant un doux ronflement à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir son amant dormir paisiblement. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte laissant un mince filet de bave couler, ses paupières bougeaient aux rythmes de son torse qui montait et s'affaissait . Mais, un détail attira son attention. La poitrine ainsi que le bras gauche de son chéri étaient recouverts de bandages tachés d'un peu de sang sec. Instantanément il paniqua. Il secoua son Patron qui somnolait profondément. Il ouvrit paresseusement un oeil bleu acier pour observer son créateur.

-Quoi? Demanda t'il, d'une voix fatiguée.  
-Pourquoi t'es blessé?! Il c'est passé quoi?! S'exclama t'il,paniqué.  
-Rien. répondit l'autre,le visage fermé.  
-Dis-moi la vérité putain! Le geek et le hippie vont bien?!  
-Oui ils n'ont pas de problème. Mathieu on s'est cassés d'un énième hôpital psychiatrique hier. C'est normal que tu t'en souviennes pas ils t'ont drogués. déclara le criminel, penaud.

Le schizophrène fut choqué. Des brides de souvenirs lui vinrent en tête. Il posa ses mains sur son crâne pour faire stopper tout ceci. Un gémissement rauque passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Peu à peu, tout lui revenait : les crises, les cris, les doses, la douleur, la fatigue, le manque, les cauchemars, la faim et le temps qui ne passait pas. Soudain, il se retrouva collé contre un torse chaud. Il se détendit en sentant les doigts habiles de sa personnalité caresser tendrement ses cheveux.

-Chéri c'est fini, si ça te rassures je leur ai fait bouffer les pissenlits par la racine. murmura t'il en le berçant.  
-Tu les as tué? Pourquoi? Souffla t'il, les larmes aux yeux.

Le visage de l'homme en noir s'assombrit. Il resserra sa prise en embrassant le front de son créateur.

-Ils ont osé te faire du mal. Et tu sais très bien que personne n'a le droit de te blesser.

À ces mots Mathieu sourit, il embrassa langoureusement son amant comme réponse. Leurs langues entamèrent une longue danse qu'aucune ne voulait cesser.  
Le présentateur stoppa le baiser par manque d'air. Il passa un doigt sur le torse de son alter-égo.

-Et c'est ces enfoirés qui t'ont mis dans cet état?!demanda t'il, une pointe de colère dans le ton.  
-...ouais...avoua t'il, honteux.  
-La prochaine fois qu'un médecin passe cette porte et qu'il ose vous, te, faire du mal je le défonce. Déclara t'il simplement.

Le Patron le regarda avant de rire sous le regard perdu de son créateur. Il vint l'enlacer et embrasser la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Quoi?  
-Rien, je t'aime chéri.  
-Moi aussi.  
-Bon c'est pas tout ça Mat' mais il est 3 heures du matin et je suis claqué.  
-Oui mon coeur pardonne-moi je t'ai réveillé. dit-il paniqué.  
-Je vais bien, arrêtes de crier tu me donnes mal au crâne. gémit le criminel en s'allongeant sur le matelas.  
-Excuse-moi, tu veux que j'aille te chercher un médicament?  
-Y'a des antalgiques sur la table je dis pas non...

Le schizophrène lui tendit deux gélules blanches ainsi qu'un verre d'eau. Voyant sa personnalité trembler, il lui fit boire délicatement avant de le coucher. Il aventura une main sur le bras de son amant couvert du tissu blanc. Celui-ci l'arrêta, les yeux toujours clos.

-Vaut mieux pas que tu le vois. soupira t'il.  
-Et pourquoi?  
-J'ai pas envie que tu me piques une crise, j'veux juste pioncer.  
-Je dirai rien...s'il te plaît, c'est à cause de moi que t'es dans cet état... supplia le brun à son double.

Celui-ci soupira, il ne savait pas lui dire non. Il posa son bras blessé sur les genoux de Mathieu et se détendit. Le présentateur enleva soigneusement les bandes , nerveux. Il découvrit avec horreur des marques de brûlures, d'aiguilles, d'ecchymoses et de plaies profondes. Il fit un hoquet de surprise à cette vue. Il n'osa pas regarder et encore moins toucher.

-Putain! Cria t'il.

Le criminel n'eut le temps de rien dire que le _gameur_ arriva, apeuré.

-Il y a un problème Mathieu?! Tu te sens pas bien? Tu veux un câlin? demanda le geek en s'approchant.  
-Non y'a rien gamin.  
-Rien?! Mais tu déconnes?! T'as vu l'état de ton bras?! Mais merde on est restés combien de temps là-bas?! hurla t'il.

Le plus jeune commença à avoir peur au vu du ton de son créateur. Celui-ci le vit et soupira. Il l'invita à venir à côté de lui pour le calmer. Le Patron remit de nouveaux bandages en retombant sur leur lit.

-T'as dit que tu gueulerais pas. dit-il en se tournant vers son amant.  
-Oui ben j'ai flippé! répondit-il en cajolant sa sombre personnalité. Ils avaient pas le droit putain...  
-Tu sais très bien que ces gens sont sans moral.  
-Et ils sont méchants en plus. Rajouta le _gameur._  
-Ils t'ont aussi fait du mal?!  
-Doucement chéri, rien est arrivés aux deux gamins.  
-Je m'en serai douté! Toujours à prendre pour les autres! marmonna le présentateur.

Le gameur sentant une tension arriver entre les deux protagonistes, sortit. En effet le criminel se releva pour planter ses deux prunelles dans celles de l'homme en face. Le schizophrène regretta ses mots. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du dire ça...

-En quoi c'est un problème que je veille sur eux?! T'aurais préféré que le gamin se fasse tabasser jusqu'à qu'il crève?! Que le camé se fasse questionner et torturer parce qu'il est à l'ouest?! s'exclama t'il, avec un regard noir.  
-C'était pas une raison pour que tu prennes tout! Merde! -sa voix se mit à trembler - j'aurai fait quoi moi si t'avais pas survécu? Ou même que t'aurais été tellement traumatisé que plus rien ne t'aurais donné envie?! Hein?! - il murmura- ...J'aurais fait quoi sans toi...

Ses yeux se mirent à pleurer tout seul. Oui il avait peur, il était terrifié qu'un jour le corps de son amant ne puisse supporter toutes ces expériences et qu'il se retrouve de nouveau seul. L'homme en noir le prit dans ses bras et le serra aussi fort qu'il pouvait.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Mathieu, je te promets à l'avenir de faire attention et d'être toujours là. Arrêtes de pleurer sinon je t'en fou une.

Son créateur rit faiblement en fermant ses yeux, collé contre son double. Il releva élégamment sa tête pour fixer les yeux de sa personnalité. Il aimait tout chez lui, particulièrement ses deux iris. Une était bleue acier et l'autre rouge sang. L'une reflétait la tendresse l'autre la douleur. Un vrai paradoxe!

-Tu me promets que tu resteras avec moi jusqu'à la fin? Demanda t'il, insouciamment  
-Oui Mathieu, jusqu'à ce que tu clamses je serai à tes côtés.

Ce fut la première fois que leur baiser était un mélange de peur et de sincérité, un mélange aussi étrange que divin.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Voilà! J'avoue c'est un mélange de guimauve et de truc pas cool! (c'est français non?) ah oui j'écris encore avec les accents circonflexes moi! Je suis désolée si ça dérange mais c'est une question d'habitude ^^ Bref n'hésitez pas à review, fav, follow..._

 _Bonne soirée!_

 _Biz_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour la compagnie!Je vous ai manqué? Oui c'est vrai, j'ai mis du temps à écrire quelque chose. J'attendais l'épisode 103 pour m'y remettre et puis après il me fallait l'idée^^ Et bien sûr, c'est quand je suis sous la douche qu'elle est arrivée x) Bref j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Le style d'écriture est différent des autres fois, c'est normal je voulais aborder cela d'un différent angle. Et je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisirs!_

 ** _Disclaimer: Non, rien de rien, non je ne possède rien._**

* * *

 _-Mathieu?_

Il n'y avait pas eu de gamin, ce mot qui rythmait chacune de ses phrases, ou même un léger Mat' affectif, qu'il disait habituellement d'un ton las. Non, il n'y avait eu rien de tout cela. L'homme si sûr de lui d'habitude était penaud et perdu. Il voyait le tic si familier de son double qu'il avait de triturer son briquet quand il était stressé. Sa tête c'était inclinée, fixant les tâches de café sur le parquet.

 _-Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

Le schizophrène avait demandé cela, d'un ton craintif et d'une voix légèrement aiguë. Oui, il redoutait la raison de la venue de son double. Jamais il venait le voir comme ça, en plein milieu de la journée, dans son bureau, en plein montage, sans arrière-pensée ou du moins il l'espérait, embarrassé et intimidé. Il avait mis son casque et ses mixages de côté pour se concentrer sur sa personnalité.

 _-Ça fait quoi d'être heureux?_

Il avait énoncé ces mots comme un jeune enfant qui demanderait le sens de la vie à un adulte. Et ça lui fit un choc, un grand, un immense choc. Voir le premier membre de sa famille lui poser cette question qui n'est en aucun cas anodine le fit bloquer. Que devait-il répondre face à cela?

 _-Po-pourquoi tu me demandes cela?_

Le créateur avait réussi à bafouiller cette phrase après quelques minutes de blanc. C'est vrai, après tout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui demandait ça. Il avait une "famille" composée de frères, si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça, un "père", un travail et même une vie convenable. Il avait tout pour être bien et joyeux. Alors pourquoi?

 _-Parce que je ne sais pas ce que c'est._

C'était pire qu'une claque, plus comme un coup, un poing, une douleur insoutenable. Comment pouvait-il lui annoncer cela?! Surtout maintenant?! Après toutes ces années?! Mathieu le regarda de long en large, chercha les prunelles de son double qu'il ne trouva pas.

Comment peut-on définir un sentiment que chaque personne est censée avoir depuis l'enfance. Il déglutit difficilement, cherchant les bons mots.

 _-Viens là, je vais t'expliquer._

Le schizophrène sourit faiblement et ouvrit ses bras pour inciter le Patron à venir s'y loger. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire cela. Ce genre d'affection était plus pour le geek, quand il faisait des cauchemars la nuit, pour le rassurer. Il vit le criminel se reculer d'un pas, ne sachant quoi faire. Il paraissait troublé, c'est vrai, rare était les fois où il se refugiait dans l'étreinte de son créateur...

 _-Je veux juste une réponse, si tu es capable de m'en donner une._

Mathieu soupira et lui fit un léger signe de tête. Il acquiesça et l'invita à se rapprocher. Son double arriva doucement vers lui. Il se mit sur ses genoux, posa sa tête sur son épaule et se fit tendrement enlacer. Ses muscles crispés se détendirent, quand il fut enveloppé de l'aura rassurante de son créateur. Celui-ci attendit un peu que le souffle du pervers se calme avant de commencer.

 _-Être heureux c'est un dérivé du bonheur. C'est comme un état de plénitude. Quand tes actes sont en harmonies avec tes pensées. Que tu es bien sans réellement savoir pourquoi. C'est un peu comme la sensation quand tu jouis..._

Il avait dit la dernière phrase presque honteusement. Comparer un des sentiments les plus essentiels à celui procuré par un orgasme est assez étrange. Il n'aurait jamais pensé expliquer ce genre de chose…La main du schizophrène alla caresser distraitement quelques mèches brunes de sa personnalité. Celui-ci se colla un peu plus, l'écoutant avec attention.

 _-Et c'est tout? Pourquoi ça t'arrive d'être triste alors et de tirer la gueule, si c'est aussi simple?_

Mathieu s'arrêta pour le regarder. C'est vrai, dans un sens, la vie serait tellement plus facile si on ne ressentait pas ce genre de chose. Mais, ce qui fait que nous sommes humains, se sont nos émotions. Alors nous priver de cela, reviendrait à réduire notre condition d'homme.

 _-C'est plus compliqué que cela...on a pas que des bons sentiments et des bons moments dans notre vie, sinon dans un sens se serait trop facile..._

Le schizophrène souffla, pensif. Oui, son double le faisait longuement cogiter sur des questions qui ne se seraient jamais posé. C'est compliqué d'expliquer ce genre de chose à une personne qui n'y connait rien. Surtout à lui-même. Il fixa son alter-égo, le regardant avec intention. Celui-ci écoutait sa douce voix lui avouer le sens des émotions.

 _-C'est pour ça que c'est rare que tu souris avec nous? C'est que t'es pas heureux Mat'? On te fait autant chier?_

Le criminel avait relevé la tête pour lui annoncer cela. Et une deuxième douche froide en 5 minutes. Un frisson avait traversé son échine au surnom affectif qui lui avait donné. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour la refermer tout de suite après, le souffle coupé. Il prit une longue inspiration pour reprendre contenance. Ses doigts descendirent au menton de l'homme en noir pour le mettre à son niveau.

 _-Bien sûr que je suis heureux avec vous, vous êtes ma famille. Soit une famille bizarre, chiante et extravagante mais une famille quand même. Je souris à longueur de journée mon petit Patron._

Celui-ci sourit à son créateur. Il était assez content de cette réponse et ces explications. Il alla se sortir de son étreinte et repartir quand le brun le colla contre lui. Il passa ses doigts sur sa nuque pour l'attirer contre son épaule.

 _-Tu crois que je vais te lâcher maintenant? Ah non tu restes là. Après ce que tu viens me dire, tu ne pars pas._

Le criminel rougit faiblement et se nicha dans le creux de son cou. Il n'était pas affectif, les câlins et autres ne le plaisaient guère. Mais, avec Mathieu, c'était différent. Leur lien était beaucoup plus fort qu'avec les autres, sûrement parce qu'il était là depuis plus longtemps. Le schizophrène caressait délicatement ses cheveux.

 _\- Ça fait longtemps que tu poses ce genre de question?_

Cette phrase avait traversé le bout de ses lèvres toute seules. C'est vrai, ça lui trottait dans la tête mais il n'oserait pas lui demander, pourtant c'était trop tard. Son double le regarda, désorienté. Il reposa sa tête, honteux. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ou non? Il soupira, de toute façon il ne pouvait lui mentir.

 _\- Ouais un peu...ça m'arrive de temps en temps de me demander ce genre de conneries..._

Conneries?! En quoi se sont des conneries?! Mathieu regarda son alter-égo avec de grands yeux. C'était de sa faute, il l'avait créé incapable de ressentir quelque chose... Le rendre le plus inhumain possible c'était ce qu'il avait voulu au départ...mais il l'avait vite regretté... En effet rare étaient les moments où il avait vu le Patron pleurer ou même rire sincèrement. Il était toujours neutre face à chaque chose, que cela soit horrible ou non.

 _-Ce n'est en aucun cas des conneries! Je suis tellement désolé Patron..._

Cette fois c'était au criminel de le regarder, les yeux écarquillés. Pourquoi son créateur lui disait cela? Après quelques temps il comprit pourquoi il c'était excusé. Il soupira et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du schizophrène. Celui-ci rougit faiblement et caressa la nuque de son double comme réponse.

 _-Tu sais très bien que je ne t'en veux pas et que je n'en ai rien à foutre. Tu veux déjà de moi, c'est déjà ça._

Il avait toujours eut cette capacité à relativiser toute chose. Mathieu sourit avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Cette fois-ci ils ouvrirent leurs bouches pour faire valser leurs langues dans une danse ardente. Le criminel se mit à se mouvoir contre lui, pour se rapprocher un peu plus.

 _-Je peux te faire goûter au bonheur si tu veux._

Il lui avait susurré cela d'un ton aguicheur, le regard voilé par la luxure. Sa main descendit lentement vers le bas du dos de son double pour venir caresser ses reins et ses fesses. Il laissa passer un grognement en mordillant la peau de son cou.

 _-Mais je n'attends que ça gamin._

Le schizophrène s'accorda un léger sourire, oui il lui ferait goûter au bonheur autant de fois qu'il le souhaiterait.

* * *

 _Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit OS aussi. J'aime bien diversifier les idées, histoires et styles. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ça fait toujours plaisir!_

 _Sur ceux bonne soirée!_

 _Bisou_


	13. Chapter 13

_Salut tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien. Me voici donc pour un nouvel OS un peu plus long. Il y a un léger lime en fin. J'ai hésité à le poster puisque je suis en ce moment même entrain d'en écrire un, mais, c'est du matron donc je le pub! Et je voulais vous remercier, ce recueil est à plus de 4.000 views! C'est énorme pour un paring comme ça! C'est énorme tout court xD Sur ceux bonne lecture!_

 ** _Disclaimer: non rien de rien, non je ne possède rien._**

* * *

Toute avait commençait dans cet asile, encore un plutôt. Entre tous les cris d'agonies, de douleur, les pleurs, les complaintes, les jérémiades et les supplications. Un homme, allongeait sur une table en métal, se présentait. Son torse aussi blanc que de la porcelaine était tâché de sang et de multiples blessures. Que cela soit des incisions, brûlures, boursoufflures ou des ecchymoses, on ne pouvait percevoir cette peau pâle. Pourtant, son visage semblait intact, sans aucune égratignure, comme pour préserver cette mine neutre à jamais. Oui, il était meurtri, il souffrait, mais, il ne disait rien. Au contraire, il se moquait de ses geôliers, à les insulter de tous les noms possibles. Il le savait très bien, il était condamné…

Mais, que pouvait-il espérer ? C'était le seul à pouvoir agir. Mais, malheureusement, les sangles qui l'attachaient l'empêcher tout mouvement. Le cuir frottait son épiderme à le faire saigner. Il s'était débattu à la base, pour sortir de cet affreux endroit trop familier à son goût… En vain, son corps n'avait pas supporté toutes les substances qui lui avaient fait ingurgiter avant. Des calmants, sûrement trop pour qu'un humain tienne le coup, même lui en avait été presque assommé…

Il reprit difficilement une bouffé d'air, les yeux clos, la respiration saccadée. Il détestait ces moments d'intense faiblesse, où il n'était pas maître de ses actions et de celles des autres. Il devait s'échapper, récupérer ses affaires et s'en aller loin! C'était légèrement plus compliqué que cela… Pour ça il avait besoin d'une diversion, et une suffisante pour qu'il puisse se détacher. Il commença à gesticuler ses bras et jambes malgré ses os brisés et la drogue trop présente dans son hémoglobine.

 _\- Docteur il recommence ! Souffla un homme, visiblement lassé._

 _-Mais ce n'est pas possible avec tout ce qu'on lui a injecté il ne devrait même pas bouger ! répondit le médecin._

 _-Et bien regardez par vous-même ! Renchérit l'homme._

 _-Que voulez-vous à la fin ? demanda le docteur, ennuyé._

 _-J'ai envie de pisser, et de fumer une clope aussi. Dit une voix rauque, presque amusée._

Violement, il se fit plaquer contre la table en métal d'une main. Sa tête la heurta brutalement lui arrachant un léger glapissement. Déjà qu'il avait des vertiges et migraines, ils ne venaient que d'augmenter la douleur. Il sentit des doigts agiles enlever ses attaches, le laissant enfin libre de ses mouvements. Façon de parler bien évidemment, puisqu'une forte poigne le souleva au niveau du cou. Ses pieds frôlaient le sol et il tremblait plus fortement qu'avant.

 _-Emmenez-le uriner, j'en ai marre qu'il bouge ! Et surtout dépêchez-vous ! Hurla le médecin, agacé._

 _-Bien monsieur. Termina une personne baraquée en accentuant sa prise sur le cou de l'homme en position de faiblesse._

Celui-ci se retenait de sourire, il jubilait intérieurement. Soit, physiquement parlant il avait l'air d'une loque qui s'apparentait à un zombie, aux lourdes cernes et vêtements déchirés. Néanmoins, il avait toujours les ressources suffisantes pour s'échapper. Il se laissa conduire bien docilement par l'homme, puis, au moment venu, il lui asséna une manchette. Il perdit automatiquement connaissance. Une fois son geôlier à terre, il courut le plus loin possible de cet endroit, aussi rapidement qu'il pouvait. Il n'inspirait qu'à dormir, manger et fumer quelques cigarettes. Il continua son périple jusqu'à un appartement dès plus familier. Il se tenait à chaque poteau, de peur de tomber.

 _-Enfin…j'en peux plus…murmura-t-il à lui-même._

De l'autre côté de la porte, se jouait aussi une scène étrange et curieuse. Deux hommes discutaient, paniqués de la situation. Ils cherchaient des solutions sans les trouver.

C'est alors que deux orbes les fixèrent, étonnées. Celle de gauche, était bleue cristalline avec des reflets acier. Et, l'autre, celle de droite, était rouge sang avec des halos noirs. Son propriétaire regardait les personnes présentes dans la pièce, perdu.

 _-Euh….qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave, rauque et reflétant sa fatigue._

 _-C'est toi qui dit ça ?! On doit te rappeler que tu n'as pas donné de signe de vie pendant 2 semaines ?!_

 _-Attend Antoine avant de t'énerver…._

 _-Ah oui et pourquoi Alex ?!_

 _-Mathieu n'a pas les yeux de cette couleur je te signale ! Il a les deux bleus gris ! Et, il est encore moins verrons !_

 _-Oui tu as raison…qui es-tu ?! Demanda le chevelu, perspicace._

 _-Ecoutez j'ai pas envie de débattre, de vous montrer qui je suis et vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment…Je veux juste dormir c'est tout… expliqua l'homme, tenant difficilement debout._

 _-Tu penses que ça pourrait être le Patron ? De SLG ? Tenta Alex, les yeux écarquillés en reconnaissant cette aura et cette voix._

 _-Mais il n'existe pas ! répondit le présentateur de WTC._

 _\- J'existe autant que ta mère le balai à chiotte ! Se défendit-il, en se laissant glisser misérablement à terre._

 _-Oh putain ! Oh Putain ! Alors Mathieu a vraiment un dédoublement de la personnalité !? Mais c'est fou ! s'écria Antoine._

 _\- Mais si tu es vraiment le Patron, il est où Mathieu ? Coupa le caméraman, perdu._

 _\- Avec le camé et le gamin, dans un endroit sûr normalement…enfin j'espère…j'ai pas la force d'aller vérifier là…murmura-t-il, les yeux clos._

Le chevelu s'avança prudemment vers le criminel, à moitié avachi à terre. Si sa voix ne le trahissait pas on n'aurait jamais cru reconnaitre l'homme en noir. En effet, celui-ci ne possédait plus ses lunettes, sa chemise était en lambeaux, son corps fiévreux avait subi de graves blessures et il était pris d'incontrôlables spasmes. Le présentateur de WTC s'agenouilla et l'enroula dans la couverture posée sur le fauteuil.

 _-Putain qui est l'enfoiré qui t'as fait ça ? demanda-t-il en le posant sur le canapé._

 _-Des toubibs gamin…y'en a pas un qui veut contacter Mathieu ? Souffla-t-il, les yeux fermés._

 _-Le problème c'est qui ne répond pas, sinon on l'aurait déjà fait… répondit Alex._

 _-Passe ton téléphone. Ordonna-t-il, à moitié endormi._

Le Patron le prit, toujours tremblant en jurant faiblement. Il composa un numéro inconnu pour les deux autres. Qui, pourtant, lui était habituel. Il n'attendit que quelques secondes pour qu'une voix féminine à fort accent se fasse entendre.

 ** _*Oui, Bonjour ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_**

 ** _*J'aurais bien dit une petite baise mais bon là c'est pas terrible gamine…_**

Un léger blanc lui répondit. Il soupira et attendit patiemment, qu'un son lui parvienne.

 ** _*Oh mon Dieu Patron ?! Oh Bordel ! Tu es en vie ! Tu es sorti ?! Ça fait 2 semaines ! 2 semaines bordel ! Tu es où ?! Ça va ?! Tu veux des habits ?! A manger ?! A boire ?! Que je t'apporte quelque chose ?! J'arrive ! Vos gueules derrière !_**

 ** _*Mes oreilles connard. J'suis à l'appart, avec tes potes, à moitié agonisant et avec une envie de nicotine insoutenable, mais ça va sinon._**

Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la suite. Il la savait très bien. Son créateur était déjà parti pour le rejoindre. Il raccrocha, rendit le téléphone à son propriétaire et posa sa tête sur les genoux d'Antoine.

 _-Alors ? demanda celui-ci, gêné._

 _-Il arrive…et il m'a niqué les tympans cet enfoiré…_

 _\- T'es pas censé avoir du respect pour lui ? Questionna l'assistant, curieux._

 _-C'est pas parce que c'est mon créateur que je vais lui vouer une reconnaissance éternelle ! C'est moi qui prends pour lui, je ne lui dois rien…_

 _\- Est-ce qu'on appelle un médecin ou pas ? proposa Antoine._

 _-Non, j'ai eu mon cota là ! En plus mon corps à l'habitude de ces petites conneries alors on peut attendre que Mat' arrive…._

Il n'eut le temps de dire guère plus, que des pas pressés se firent entendre. La porte s'ouvrit sur le schizophrène, le souffle court et les joues rouges. Celui-ci ignora royalement ses amis et prit son double dans ses bras. Il l'enlaça, rassuré. Un de ses mains était entre ses jambes, pour le soulever et l'autre sur sa tête pour le maintenir contre lui. Il caressa du bout des doigts ses cheveux sales et poisseux. Il s'en fichait, il entendait battre le cœur de sa personnalité, amochée.

 _-Oh putain, j'ai eu tellement peur… dit-il en le serrant un peu plus._

 _\- Oui ben doucement, je suis pas en porcelaine mais là je vais me briser si tu continues ! grogna-t-il._

Le criminel posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de son créateur, fatigué. Le brun dégageait une aura rassurante et apaisante qui calmait toutes ses souffrances. Il avait la capacité de les faire se sentir mieux, après tout ce sont des « fragments » de lui.

 _-Excuse-moi de flipper ! Mais putain ! T'arrive à dégager en moins de 3jours d'habitude…_

 _-Là c'était un peu plus compliqué…_

 _-Vu ton état oui…elles sont où tes lunettes ?_

 _-Ils n'ont pas aimé que je leur crache dans la gueule, alors ils me les ont pété ces cons…_

 _-Heureusement que j'ai des paires de rechanges !_

Mathieu le cala un peu mieux et farfouilla dans un des tiroirs de sa commode pour sortir des lunettes de soleil identique à celle que portait le Patron d'habitude. Il lui mit sur le nez et sourit. Il se tourna vers ses deux amis, qui le regardaient avec intéressement. Sa main pressa un peu plus la tête de son alter-égo contre son épaule. Celui-ci commençait à somnoler, arrivant doucement dans les bras de Morphée.

 _-Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ? demanda Antoine._

 _-C'est légèrement compliqué comme situation…on en parlera plus tard si vous voulez, mais, pour le moment, je vais aller le faire soigner et le laisser se reposer un peu mieux_.

Et il conclut ses paroles en partant. Il avait bien sûr récupéré ses clefs de maison et de voiture. Il conduit tranquillement jusqu'à une petite maison, éloignée du centre. Là-bas, il reprit son double dans ses bras et vint le déposer délicatement sur son lit. A peine quelques secondes après cette action, le geek arriva en pleure accompagné d'une grande blonde.

 _-J'ai appelé Jessica, elle est là dans à peine 2 minutes. Annonça-t-elle._

 _-Merci beaucoup Tatiana…souffla le présentateur._

 _-Mathieuuuuuuu ! Il va bien le Patrooooooon ? demanda le gameur, les yeux rougies._

 _\- Pour le moment pas trop non, mais une fois que le médecin le soignera, il ira très bien. Le rassura-t-il._

 _\- Ouais gros, c'est comme la pétanque gros._

 _-Si tu veux Hippie…coupa leur créateur._

Il se posa sur le fauteuil juste à côté de sa sombre personnalité. Il attendit que le docteur arrive en caressant ses cheveux. Le criminel ne tremblait presque plus, il était secouait de spasmes de temps à autres. Ses sourcils s'étaient inconsciemment froncés sous la douleur, sa chemise ne ressemblait plus qu'à un morceau de tissu usé et son teint en était presque cadavérique. Le schizophrène mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Il commençait à culpabiliser, encore plus que les derniers jours, nuits, semaines en voyant son état. Un léger bruit se fit entendre, chose qui les fit se retourner. Une femme aux courts cheveux bruns arriva.

 _-Enfin !_

 _-Excuse-moi Tatiana, mais j'étais un peu occupée. Je vais me charger de lui, vous pouvez sortir s'il vous plait ? Annonça-t-elle._

Ils partirent tous de la chambre pour laisser l'homme en noir entre de bonne main. Pendant que le médecin soignait le pervers, le présentateur faisait les cents pas.

 _-Mathieu, doucement, ça ne sert à rien de t'inquiéter. Dit gentiment la blonde._

 _-Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi ! C'est ma faute bordel !_

 _-Non gros, c'est la faute à la table en blouse rayé gros ! C'est lui qui n'est pas peace !_

Le geek hocha la tête, comme s'il avait compris. Il vint faire un câlin à son créateur pour le calmer. Ils restèrent comme ça un bref instant, suffisamment pour qu'ils attendent patiemment…

 **~OoooO~**

Jessica sortit de la salle, fatiguée. Sa blouse précédemment blanche était tâchée de sang coagulé. Elle soupira un coup et jeta un regard au schizophrène, inquiet. Celui-ci acquiesça silencieusement et accourut dans la pièce. Le Patron dormait profondément, le visage apaisé, le teint plus coloré que tout à l'heure, le corps avachi sur le matelas et couvert de compresses, bandages et d'atèles. Mathieu soupira, rassuré. Une bassine remplie d'eau rouge ainsi que des cotons jonchaient le sol. Il les évita prudemment pour arriver au niveau du lit. Doucement, il s'y aventura et regarda son double un peu mieux. Il s'allongea et prit sa personnalité pour la coller contre son torse. Il lui remit sa couverture et caressa ses cheveux précautionneusement, de peur de plus le blesser. En effet, une fine bande blanche entourait sa tête et relevait quelque uns de ses cheveux. Le criminel se nicha un peu plus contre son créateur, un mince filet de bave aux lèvres, le souffle lent et régulier et la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. Il était adorable comme ceci. Le présentateur sentit son téléphone vibrer. Il le prit rapidement, de peur de réveiller son alter-égo. Il le déverrouilla et répondit à l'appel sur _facetime._

 ** _*Oui ?_ _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Antoine ?_**

 ** _*Je voulais prendre des nouvelles du Patron, vu son état…_**

Mathieu tourna son écran vers le criminel endormi, laissant son ami observer son visage et son torse soignés et sa mine détendue.

 ** _*Il dort, après 2 horribles semaines à cet asile…_**

 ** _* Comment ça se fait qu'il y est allé seul ?_**

 ** _*Cela a toujours été comme ça depuis que je suis gosse…et avec le temps ça n'a pas changé… mais bon ça ne dure jamais plus de 5jours alors là…._**

 ** _*Tu as eu peur ?_**

 ** _*Ouais…complétement…et encore c'est un euphémisme…_**

 ** _*Je ne vais pas plus te déranger alors, reposez-vous, on se verra plus tard._**

Il n'eut le temps de dire quelque chose que le chevelu raccrocha. Le brun posa son téléphone sur sa table de chevet en soufflant. Il passa ses bras dans le dos du pervers pour qu'il sente un peu mieux sa présence et qu'il évite de glisser. Il ferma lui aussi ses yeux l'espace d'un instant, pour les rouvrir et le regarder. Lui aussi était à bout, mais la culpabilité le rongeait trop... Il préférait attendre qu'il se porte mieux avant de somnoler. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Pendant de longues heures, il resta sans bouger ou dire un mot. Le Patron ouvrit doucement ses paupières derrières ses verres teintés. Il glapit sous la douleur, les antalgiques ne devaient plus faire effet. Instantanément Mathieu se sortit et posa délicatement son double sur le matelas. Il tapota l'oreiller derrière sa tête et lui sourit tendrement.

 _-Je vais aller te chercher des médicaments et Jessica aussi. Tu ne bouges pas, compris ?!_

 _-Oui Mat'. Articula-t-il, difficilement._

Le brun embrassa son front fiévreux et courut dans le salon. Il y trouva le geek jouant à la console avec Tatiana, le Hippie à terre ayant une grande conversation avec une biscotte et Jess qui rangeait un peu.

 _-Jessica, il est réveillé, tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il._

 _-Bien sûr j'arrive ! Surtout il ne faut pas qu'il bouge ! déclara-t-elle, en mettant une nouvelle blouse._

Elle rejoignit le présentateur dans la chambre. Elle sortit tout son matériel et commença à ausculter le blesser. Elle soigna les plaies qui s'étaient ouvertes, elle refit quelques points de suture et ses bandages. Enfin elle prit sa température et lui donna des médicaments et antalgiques.

 _-Voilà, Patron vous avez intérêt à dormir pendant les prochaines heures sous peine de vous prendre une seringue !_

Le criminel avait déjà rejoint le pays des songes, lessivé. Son créateur le recouvrit d'une légère couverture et le remit un peu mieux. Il déposa une bassine propre et un torchon aux pieds du lit, on ne sait jamais.

 _-Il faudra que je fasse quoi, une fois qu'il sera réveillé?_

 _\- Je te donne des gélules qu'il doit ingurgiter toutes les 2 heures. Si tu pouvais changer ses bandages 3 fois par jour ce serait parfait. Et après question repas, des plats faciles à digérer et non-consistant. Des soupes, bouillons, ragoûts, purées… explique-t-elle._

 _-Merci beaucoup…_

 _-N'hésite pas à m'appeler s'il y a un problème !_

Et elle partit tranquillement. Mathieu souffla, soulagé. Il s'écroula sur un des fauteuils, fatigué. Il ne voulait que dormir. On toqua timidement à la porte. Il se tourna pour apercevoir le geek, serrant son pikachu.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu en as marre de jouer ?_

 _-N-non, j'aime bien les boobies de Tatiana mais tu devrais faire dodo…_

 _-Je dois le surveiller, c'est plus important sale gosse. Lança-t-il, gentiment._

 _-Je peux m'en occuper si tu veux…ça me gêne pas tu sais…répondit-il, rouge._

Le schizophrène acquiesça, rassuré. Il enleva son tee-shirt et son pantalon. Il vint ébouriffer tendrement les cheveux du _gameur_ et lui dit un léger merci. Il arriva ensuite dans le grand lit, un sourire aux lèvres. Il vint se coller contre le torse de l'homme en noir, qui, le serra inconsciemment, par habitude. Seul sa tête ressortait du plaide, laissant son corps envelopper dans une douce chaleur. Il ne tarda pas lui aussi,à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

 **~OoooO~**

La cuillère rentra timidement dans sa bouche. Mathieu, assez gêné, la ressortit d'entre les lèvres du criminel, honteux. Une fois que celui-ci avait ouvert les yeux, il lui avait murmuré, à bout de force, un « j'ai faim », ainsi qu'un magnifique gargouillement. Le schizophrène s'était alors empressé de lui préparer un petit quelque chose. Il avait alors opté pour un bouillon de poule, rapide et efficace. Et, quand il avait vu l'état de son double, il lui avait ordonné de ne pas bouger et de se laisser faire.

C'est ainsi que le Patron mangeait depuis quelques minutes, avalant le bouillon et fixant son créateur du regard. Celui-ci s'appliquait à ne pas en renverser et prendre le plus de précautions possibles. Il avait la drôle d'impression de jouer à la nounou, mais, loin de là l'idée de le déplaire. Après tout il lui devait bien cela…

 _-Tu en veux encore ? proposa le brun, en lui faisant avaler la dernière goutte._

 _-Non c'est bon. Déclara-t-il._

L'homme en noir se glissa sous couettes, au chaud. Il se détendit complétement quand les doigts du présentateur virent caresser ses cheveux propres.

 _-Il faut tu dormes encore un peu. Lui souffla-t-il, d'un ton doux._

 _-Je sais…répondit-il, déjà endormi._

Mathieu soupira faiblement en voyant la bouille endormie de son double. Il posa le bol et la cuillère à terre. Il vint ensuite essuyer les gouttes aux coins des lèvres de son alter-égo et reposa la serviette. Il se sortit pour laver la bassine remplie de bile. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, le récipient de nouveau propre. Il aurait tellement voulu l'embrasser, le câliner, lui montrer à quel point il était désolé…

 _-Ramène ton cul au lieu de cogiter aussi fort, tu me files mal au crâne. Marmonna le Patron, endormi._

Le schizophrène sursauta. Il se colla contre son double en soupirant d'aise. C'est alors qu'une paire de lèvres se posa contre les siennes. Sa main remonta à la nuque du criminel pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. Il gémit faiblement en sentant sa lippe inférieure se faire mordiller pour laisser accès à son antre. Il ouvrit sa bouche, les joues rouges. Sa langue rencontra sa jumelle dans un baiser ardent. Sa personnalité savait tellement y faire que cela en était divin. La main valide de celui-ci descendit le long de son dos, lui arracha un frisson, et se posa sur ses hanches. Il sentit ses doigts froids dessiner des légers cercles sur le bas de sa chute de reins. Sa bouche se sortit pour reprendre une goulée d'air qui lui manquait terriblement.

- _T'es rassuré maintenant ? reprit-il en continuant ses caresses._

 _-Un peu oui, mais il me faudrait plus qu'un baiser pour que je me détende…_

 _-Oh et bien alors ? On en a marre des plaisirs solitaires ? Susurra-t-il en mordillant son cou._

 _-J'ai toujours préféré ce que tu me donnes…répondit-il en gémissant._

 _( **Warning lime de 5 lignes)**_

Il glapit quand la main experte de l'homme en noir empoigna son érection naissante. Il n'eut le temps de comprendre que son dos heurta le torse de son amant. Sa tête rencontra son omoplate dans un lourd gémissement. Il s'accrocha désespérément aux draps quand ses doigts commencèrent à bouger le long de sa verge. Son corps fut pris d'un incontrôlable spasme, les joues rougies. L'autre main du Patron vint caresser ses bourses et sa bouche mordilla son cou. Les yeux du présentateur se fermèrent par réflexe. Dieu comme c'était bon, son double était passé maître dans l'art de se faire et donner du plaisir. Il ne fallut pas plus que quelques allés retour pour qu'il jouisse dans un léger gémissement.

 _ **(Warning plus de lime)**_

 _-Arg…putain je t'aime… déclara le brun en s'essuyant._

 _\- Et tu me dis ça parce que je t'ai branlé ? Et ben...t'étais vraiment en manque…_

 _-T'es parti 2 semaines ! 2 putain de semaines ! Je n'allais pas être calme ou t'engueuler !_

A ces mots il releva le menton pour quémander un baiser qu'il eut avec plaisir. Deux bras virent enserrer sa taille dans un élan protecteur. Il soupira d'aise et se détendit complétement.

 _-La prochaine fois tu peux les flinguer, t'auras le droit. Déclara-t-il._

 _-C'est vrai ? Tu crois vraiment que j'allais attendre d'avoir ton consentement Mat' ? La prochaine fois j'les viole aussi !_

 _-Quand même pas à ce point. Reste contre moi c'est tout ce que je te demande. Souffla Mathieu, les paupières closes._

 _-D'accord, je ne bouge pas de toute façon. Répondit-il._

 _-De toute façon t'as pas le droit de sortir du lit._

 _-Je sais…dort au lieu de me faire chier._

 _-Je t'emmerde !_

 _-Je sais je sais… au faite faudrait prévenir le gamin qu'il ne faut pas espionner ses ainés quand ils s'amusent._

Le criminel baissa la tête et remarqua que son créateur dormait profondément. Il sourit faiblement et s'endormit lui aussi, comme si cette histoire n'avait été qu'un cauchemar, un affreux cauchemar.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Voilà! Alors je tiens à préciser que les paroles du hippie on peut-être un sens! Celui qui les trouve sérieux je lui offre mon fondant au chocolat fait maison! J'espère que cela vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions! Merci encore de follow,favorite et de review ça fait tellement plaisir ^^_

 _Biz et bonne soirée!_

 _Agathou_


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien. L'épisode 104 est génial! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'intro, et , j'ai déjà une idée de Matron! Encore oui je sais, j'suis tellement mais tellement (pas) désolée x) Me voici donc pour un 14ème OS! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Sur ceux bonne lecture!_

 ** _Disclaimer: non rien de rien, non je ne possède rien._**

* * *

 _-Tu es un monstre._

Mathieu prononça ces mots,non il les cracha plutôt. Comme de l'acide,un poison, une insulte coincée dans le travers de la gorge.

Malgré ses tremblements, ses envies de vomir, ses migraines et vertiges, il restait droit. Il dévisageait l'homme en face de lui, avec une mine de dégoût.

Comment pouvait-on faire ce genre de chose? Tuer, violer, massacrer, torturer, faire mal juste pour le plaisir? Comment pouvait-il se réjouir du malheur des autres? Comment pouvait-il en être nullement choqué? Comment pouvait-il continuer, augmenter les victimes?

Pourtant, avec les années son créateur devait s'en douter. Son double n'était,n'est et ne sera jamais blanc, innocent ou gentil. Non, il était noir, sadique,horrible et tous vices confondus.

Mais, il avait eu l'espoir qu'il change, pour devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Quelqu'un qui pourrait aimer sans souffrir. Quelqu'un qui pourrait embrasser sans se blesser. Quelqu'un qui pourrait enlacer sans se briser. Quelqu'un avec qui, simplement, il aurait pu être heureux.

Malheureusement c'était tout le contraire. Il se piquait, se coupait, s'entaillait, se brûlait, se déchirait par sa faute. Plus il l'haïssait, plus il l'aimait. Il ne pouvait se détacher de lui, il ne pouvait vivre sans lui.

 _-Je sais._

Répondit le criminel, calme. Son costard noir n'avait plus rien à envier. Il était abîmé, déchiré et tâché. Ce n'était plus qu'un morceau de tissu couvert de sang frais. Il ne bougeait pas, attendant un mouvement venant de son interlocuteur.

N'importe quoi aurait fait l'affaire, une claque, un poing, un baiser, un discours... Il vit son créateur avançait lentement vers lui, d'un geste calculé. Son regard glacial le fit frissonner en plus de l'exciter grandement.

Les mains de l'homme en noir sortit une cigarette et l'alluma avec son briquet rouge. Aussi rouge que le sol devenu boueux à cause du sang et des cadavres, trop de cadavres.

Ils se faisaient à présent face, leurs corps à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Tout leurs organismes bouillonnaient telle une bête assoiffée, qui ne désirait que s'abreuver.

On aurait cru qu'un seul regard allait être aussi puissant qu'une balle de pistolet.

 _-Tu es mon monstre._

Mathieu murmura ces mots, le souffle court. Avec le temps il avait appris, dans un de ces nombreux hôpital. Il avait compris, c'est sa faute si cet homme est comme ça. Il l'avait créé comme ça, avec ses qualités et ses défauts.

Il rapprocha encore son visage, laissant leurs lèvres à seulement deux millimètres. Son souffle chaud caressait la peau pâle de son double. Ses mains tremblantes allèrent doucement à sa joue et sa nuque. Son pouce exécuta de petites cercles pendant que ses doigts s'emmêler dans ces courts cheveux.

Son regard bleu-gris rencontra les verres teintés de sa personnalité. Il le fixa en soupirant, lassé et surtout lessivé. Il sortit cette paire de lunette, seule barrière à ses émotions. Deux iris légèrement plus claires plongèrent dans les siennes.

Le créateur semblait tout de suite apaisé et rassuré. Sa respiration était devenue plus rapide et irrégulière malgré tout. Des larmes embrumaient sa vue. Il était en colère mais aussi placide. Cet homme était le seul à autant le perturber.

 _-Je le sais aussi, et j'en suis désolé._

Le Patron murmura ceci comme un secret. Il combla la dernière distance entre ses lèvres et celles de Mathieu. Elles se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes. Le criminel attendit une réaction, positive ou négative.

Après un moment vague, la bouche du créateur se mût doucement, pour répondre à cette excuse. Il sentit une langue taquine lécher sa lèvre inférieure pour demander l'accès à cet entre. Il l'ouvrit dans un léger gémissement de contentement.

Comme c'est agréable, que dire, divin! Et encore cela semblait être un euphémisme. Il fit rencontrer leurs langues dans une tendre danse. Sa main gauche empoigna une touffe de cheveux de l'homme en noir telle une bouée de sauvetage.

Ils se sortirent après de longues minutes, le souffle court. Le pervers lui sourit sincèrement en l'invitant dans ses bras. Le créateur s'y logea avec plaisir, soupirant d'aise. Il arrivait à lui faire oublier...tout oublier...

 _-Je suis pardonné?_

Susurra le Patron en caressant le bas des reins de Mathieu. Il déposa un léger baiser dans son cou, hésita à y laisser un suçon mais renonça. Il remonta une de ses mains sur sa nuque, bougea faiblement son pouce pour exécuter des cercles.

Le criminel releva la tête pour observer le magnifique visage de son créateur. Celui-ci avait enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il inspirait le mélange, diablement enivrant, d'épices et de tabac que sentait son double.

Ses bras enserrèrent la taille de sa personnalité cherchant plus de proximité. Oui, il était bien, il lui pardonnait tout. Que cela soit ses bêtises, ses actes, ses paroles ou même ses pensées.

L'homme en noir avait fait une énième tuerie de masse, massacrant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Il avait tué les hommes, femmes,enfants sans distinction...et pourtant...

 _-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir._

Non, il le rendait faible, tellement faible. Mais surtout il le rendait vulnérable, trop vulnérable. Il n'était pas le même avec lui, comme s'il le complétait,le faisait enfin se sentir "plein".

Mathieu regarda autour de lui pour percevoir tant de cadavres, des dizaines et dizaines empilés sur le sol. Il ferma ses yeux sous ce choc. Tant d'innocents, de vies, de personnes...et par sa faute.

Il sentit la pression sur ses reins s'accentuer. Il se retrouva plaquer contre le torse du Patron dans un glapissement de surprise. Sa tête se posa sur sa clavicule gauche, seule partie non maculée d'hémoglobine.

Il pouvait entendre la respiration lente et régulière de son double. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, comme figé. Il paraissait absent de ce lieu et temps. Le criminel balayait l'endroit du regard, les yeux vides.

 _-Je suis un monstre._

Dans un élan de lucidité, il avait murmuré ces mots. Il n'avait en aucun cas l'air paniqué ou terrifié. Tout le contraire, il était neutre. Aussi bizarre cela soit-il...

L'homme en noir ne cessait d'observer les visages, les corps, et ce sang, toujours le même. Il reprenait peu à peu contenance dans ce présent trop horrible...

Une main chaude s'accrocha à sa nuque et baissa délicatement sa tête. Les prunelles de son créateur se perdirent dans les siennes.

Il arrêta instantanément de penser à ces d'idée noires.

Une paire de lèvre se posa délicatement sur les siennes pour un énième baiser enflammé.

Il se rendit enfin compte de cette réalité et de tout ce qu'il avait fait. Ses paupières closes s'ouvrirent faiblement pour détailler Mathieu.

Il avait lui aussi fermé les yeux, sa bouche se mouvait contre le sienne, un filet de bave dégoulinait de son menton, ses mains empoignaient toujours plus ses cheveux, son corps tremblait faiblement par peur où il ne sait.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'il comprit les mots de son créateur. Le patron se sortit doucement stoppant net au baiser, reprit ses lunettes de soleil et les mit. Devant la mine incrédule du brun il lui répondit.

 _-Je suis ton monstre._

Et Mathieu sourit, comme un enfant devant une vitrine de bonbon. Il prit la main de son double dans la sienne et la serra autant qu'il pouvait. Perdu, sa personnalité n'omît rien et le suivit docilement pour rentrer chez eux.

Une fois arrivée là-bas, ils saluèrent le geek qui partit en courant à la vue du criminel, le hippie qui cria des choses sans nom en souriant bêtement et le panda qui écoutait tranquillement sa musique dans la cuisine.

L'homme en noir sortit ses vêtements poisseux et collant à cause du sang coagulé. Il partit se débarbouiller et remit un costard noir propre. Il n'accorda même pas un dernier regard à son créateur qu'il partit.

Celui-ci n'eut le temps de rien dire, du moins il préféra s'abstenir. C'était toujours la même chose de toute façon... Il allait le chercher parce qu'il avait fait une connerie, il lui demandait pardon puis il repartait une fois celui-ci accepté.

Il ne pouvait pas le changer,il l'avait créé comme ceci. Avec cette carapace et cette facette. Oui, plus il le haïssait, plus il l'aimait.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé! Merci d'avoir lu! Je vais manger ma pizza et je vais écrire un peu (oui je mange de la pizza ...)_

 _Biz et bonne soirée!_

 _Agathou ~_


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que votre reprise c'est bien passé et que vous avez passé de bonne vacance! Wow ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié ^^'. J'étais un peu occupée je l'avoue :p. Mais, l'avantage avec la reprise c'est que je reprends un rythme régulier et que j'écris beaucoup plus qu'en vacances! Je tiens à dire que d'ici quelques jours je vais publier une fanfiction Matron! Déjà écrite, plus qu'à la taper à l'ordinateur._

 _P.S : Il y a plus de 6K views, c'est juste ENORME, pour ça merci beaucoup beaucoup_

 _Bref, c'est un OS Song-Fic, une de mes chansons préférées, sûrement ma préférée: **Stand by me de Ben e King sorti en 1961.**_

 **Disclaimer: La chanson et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, si cela gêne, je supprime.**

* * *

 ** _Stand By Me_**

Comment on en était arrivés là ? Je ne sais plus vraiment, tout est flou. Mes pensées sont embrumées par ces cachets, infâmes et horribles. Mon esprit s'est perdu trop loin de la lucidité pour que je sache le pourquoi du comment. Ma conscience m'a quitté pour rejoindre un endroit sûrement mieux, tout est mieux qu'ici de toute façon. Mes réflexions semblaient confuses, je ne discernais plus le faux du vrai. Y'avait-il quelque chose de vrai ? Ne suis-je pas dans une illusion ? Un monde créé de toute pièce ? Je ne semblais pas maître de moi-même, vous savez comme quand vous avez l'étrange sensation de n'être que spectateur de votre propre vie.

Mais, entre mon cœur qui ne cessait de battre la chamade et mon cerveau qui ne demandait qu'à comprendre je repensais à _nous._ Il y a encore quelque temps ce mot m'aurait fait doucement rire, _nous_ , c'est assez amusant de qualifier notre relation par ce pronom. Il y a encore quelques temps ce mot m'aurait fait rougir, _nous_ , ça annonçait beaucoup pour ce que c'était. A l'époque, on rêvassait de ce qui pouvait y avoir plus tard. On ne serait plus embêtés par personne, pas par mes parents qui n'ont jamais voulu de lui, je me demande encore s'ils voulaient de moi…Et encore moins par tous ses médecins qui nous ont jamais compris…

Quand je repensais à _nous_ , j'avais surtout cette musique dans la tête, la musique de notre rencontre, notre musique. Tu te souviens ? Tu me l'avais chantonné de ta voix grave et rauque qui te va si bien. J'y cogite maintenant, vraisemblablement parce que je suis seul, enfin je crois. Que je suis encore loin de toi, parce que la société ne veut pas de toi, ne veut pas de _nous._ Je fermais les yeux pour me rappeler, ignorant difficilement ces tambours frappant dans mon crâne.

 **Oo_-X..xXx..X-_oO**

C'était la première fois que j'allais dans un hôpital psychiatrique, mes parents à l'époque m'avaient dit que tout se passerait bien. **Foutaise.** Je ne savais ce qu'il y avait là-bas, pour moi c'était un endroit accueillant, où tout le monde souriait et ne voulait qu'une chose, t'aider. **Foutaise.** Le Patron était avec moi, je tenais sa main, assez intrigué. Il n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'on devrait partir, que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Et moi, je lui répétais que tout allait bien se passer, que les médecins voulaient juste savoir quelques trucs. **Foutaise.** S'il seulement j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais dit oui aussi facilement…

Mais, ce n'est pas le plus intéressant, savoir à quel point les êtres humains sont capables des pires atrocités ne vous captivent pas, je suis sûr que vous le savez déjà. Non, c'est quand j'y suis sorti. J'étais jeune encore, on ne m'avait pas donné de médicaments, de camisole et autres choses mais on m'avait laissé entrevoir le pire. Qu'ils me le prennent. Que je finisse comme dans le film : « Vol au-dessus d'un nid de coucou. », complètement vide. Et ça m'avait terrifié, ça m'a terrifié pendant longtemps, même encore aujourd'hui j'en ai peur.

On était rentrés à la maison après deux semaines dans cet enfer. Je n'avais pas réussi à dormir la première nuit, ni la deuxième. Malgré le fait qu'il dormait juste à côté de moi, je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais beau entendre son souffle, savoir que son cœur battait, qu'il se reposait paisiblement, j'avais peur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mat' ? Dit-il, d'une voix endormie.

-R-rien, tout va bien.

-C'est ça ouais et j'suis une gonzesse aussi ! Répondit-il en se relevant.

Je souris faiblement à ces propos. Il se rapprocha de moi pour venir m'enlacer doucement. C'est vrai qu'à cette époque, il était là juste pour moi, pour que je ne sois pas seul, pour que je puisse compter sur quelqu'un, avec le temps c'est différent. A cette époque notre relation était assez particulière, on profitait sans avoir à poser un mot à tout cela, sans vouloir surtout. On se câlinait, s'embrassait, se taquinait, se disputait, on avait une relation assez ambiguë.

-Ouais en dit pas plus, viens on va sur le toit.

Il me mit son pull noir où il y était marqué _« I'm not perfect »_. C'est vrai qu'il faisait frais, en octobre aussi…On monta sur le toit par ma fenêtre, on le faisait de temps à autres, pour s'échapper de ce monde, juste un instant. Je me mis dans ses bras et il commença à caresser tendrement mes cheveux. Machinalement il commença à chantonner, comme à chaque fois qu'on venait ici, cette chanson, notre chanson.

 ** _When the night has come_**

 _Quand la nuit est venue_

 ** _And the land is dark_**

 _Et que la terre est sombre_

 ** _And the moon is the only light we see_**

 _Et que la lune est la seule lumière que nous voyons_

Je me rappelle très bien ce moment, c'était la pleine lune, les chiens hurlaient leurs désespoirs dans la nuit, pendant que nous, nous regardions ce magnifique spectacle. C'est vrai que Saint Etienne ne bougeait pas vraiment quand le soleil se couchait. On pouvait voir quelques personnes rentrant de soirée tituber dans les rues, des hommes fortement alcooliser s'énerver contre un poteau ou encore des animaux se balader à la recherche d'un foyer. Je n'aime pas vraiment l'obscurité, ça nous confronte à nos propres démons. Et la seule lumière qui nous éclaire est celle de la Lune, c'est assez poétique dans un sens.

 ** _No, I won't be afraid_**

 _Non, je n'aurai pas peur_

 ** _Oh, I won't be afraid_**

 _Oh, je n'aurai pas peur_

Mais ça me rappelle aussi l'hôpital, mes moments de solitude et de doutes, ton absence et ce sentiment qui me ronge…La peur…Mais je sais que temps que tu es là, ça ne m'arrivera pas. Je ne laisserai plus personne nous séparer pour nous affaiblir. Je ne laisserai plus personne me faire croire que tu n'existes pas. Et surtout, je ne laisserai plus personne me faire penser que tu es nocif pour moi. Tout simplement parce que ce ne sont que des foutaises, des mots dit pour faire peur voilà tout. Faire peur…non je n'aurai pas peur…

 ** _Just as long as you stand_**

 _Tant que tu restes_

 ** _Stand by me_**

 _Tu restes contre moi_

Mes yeux se fermèrent à ses paroles. J'aime l'entendre chanter, il chante à ma place ces mots trop dur à dire, ces mots bien trop vrais. Dès que je suis contre lui je me sens invincible, tout simplement parce qu'il est là. Parce que j'entends son cœur battre de manière régulière, que ses bras entourent ma taille me donnant un sentiment de sécurité, que je sais qu'il est là et c'est tout ce qui m'importe au fond. Tant qu'il reste avec moi rien ne peut m'arriver, je me sens complet. Tant qu'il reste contre moi je me sens rassuré et j'oublie tout ce qui s'est passé. Tant que tu restes contre moi je n'ai plus peur de rien.

 ** _So darling, darling_**

 _Alors chérie, chérie_

Je me collais contre son torse. Il commençait le refrain qui me donnait à chaque fois des frissons. Sa voix grave semblait percer toute chose, je la sentais vibrer d'où j'étais et c'était une sensation assez agréable. Un rictus prit possession de mes lèvres à ces mots. Chérie, il me le disait de temps à autres pour déconner. C'était le seul moment où il le disait sérieusement et qu'il était sincère. Et j'aimais bien. Je relevais la tête pour le voir fixer un point inconnu droit devant, l'esprit ailleurs. Il était toujours comme ça quand il la chantait.

 ** _Stand by me_**

 _Reste contre moi_

 ** _Oh, stand by me_**

 _Oh, reste contre moi_

Même encore aujourd'hui, il lui arrive de la chanter quand je suis dans ses bras, juste ce refrain qui a fait toute mon enfance. Juste pour me rappeler qu'il est là, comme hier et demain. Ça m'arrive aussi de temps à autres de la chantonner pour me rassurer, surtout quand tu n'es pas là…Dommage que j'en ai pas la force maintenant, ma bouche est trop sèche et pâteuse pour que je puisse l'ouvrir. Mes cordes vocales sont trop abîmées pour que je puisse chanter. Je me contentais seulement de me remémorer ses paroles.

 ** _Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me_**

 _Oh, reste, reste contre moi, reste contre moi_

Collé contre lui à regarder le ciel et les étoiles, j'oublie tout. Le passé et ses erreurs pour me contenter du présent. Je veux marquer ce moment à jamais comme notre première rencontre dans cette rue miséreuse où à la radio passait cette chanson. Je me souviendrais toujours, il faisait nuit, nous nous sommes regardés puis nous avons souris. C'était une rencontre assez curieuse, même encore aujourd'hui je peine à savoir si c'était bien réel. Tout me semblait idyllique et parfait, un peu comme dans un film de romance…Je sentis sa prise se renforcer, me serrer un peu plus, pour accentuer ses paroles. Son regard était parti au-dessus de nos têtes et je fis de même.

 ** _If the sky that we look upon_**

 _Si le ciel que nous contemplons_

 ** _Should tumble and fall_**

 _Devait dégringoler et tomber_

Il entamait le deuxième couplet, le plus métaphorique, et le plus beau. Ces mots là aussi m'ont marqué. Ils étaient doux, simples mais voués de sens. Combien de fois j'ai imaginé cette scène ? Que le ciel tombe sur nos têtes ne nous laissant plus rien. Que notre monde s'écroule en une fraction de seconde nous laissant seul. Combien de fois j'en ai rêvé ? Même en cauchemar je retrouvais cette fin magnifique, plus que de mourir de vieillesse la main enlacée dans celle de son amant…Dès que j'en ai l'occasion je repense à tout cela, à lui, à cette chanson, à ce moment. J'aurais tout donné pour revenir à cette époque à cet instant…tout…

 ** _Or the mountains should crumble in the sea_**

 _Ou si les montagnes devaient s'écrouler dans la mer_

Cette phrase me rappelle toujours les photos des Seychelles où étaient allés mes parents il y a longtemps. Les rochers qui tombent sur la plage comme s'il n'y avait pas de sable blanc. Les montagnes qui pourraient finir dans l'eau en un clignement d'œil. Tout un monde qui pourrait s'écrouler, que cela soit le ciel comme la terre. Toute une population qui serait anéanti en seulement quelques instants. Toute une vie qui n'aurait existé. J'aimais bien rêver à cette époque, je pouvais m'évader autre part, oublier que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve, que malgré tout je suis terrifié. Sûrement parce que je sais que tout ceci est illusoire…Je sentis les larmes venir me piquer mes yeux…

 ** _I won't cry, I won't cry_**

 _Je ne pleurerai pas, je ne pleurerai pas_

 ** _No, I won't shed a tear_**

 _Non, je ne verserai pas une larme_

Pourtant, elles ne vinrent pas. À quoi bon pleurer de toute façon ? Je me sentais bercer entre mon souvenir doux et la dure réalité. Je savais très bien que je voulais pleurer dans cet horrible endroit, que mes yeux me brûlaient à cause de la fatigue, que ma gorge ne faisait que remonter le goût de mes sucs digestifs et que je ne voulais que le retrouver, me retrouver dans ses bras. Et, le pire, c'est que si je pleurais il n'y aurait personne pour me consoler, essuyer mes larmes ou même être présent à mes côtés…

 ** _Just as long as you stand_**

 _Tant que tu restes_

 ** _Stand by me_**

 _Tu restes contre moi_

Je ne pus m'empêcher un sourire. Pour le coup c'est vrai qu'il avait raison. Je n'ai jamais pleuré quand il était là. Il m'a toujours consolé et j'ai toujours été bien, tout simplement. C'est assez inexplicable, du moins la sensation que je ressens quand il est là. Je crois que je l'ai créé pour cela, pour qu'il combatte ma solitude, pour que dès que j'ai un problème il soit là, mais…où es-tu ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas là ? Pourquoi je suis malheureux en ce moment-même dans un affreux endroit et tu es introuvable ? Tu es bien réel pourtant…toutes les nuits qu'on a passé ensemble sont véritables, toutes les journées qui n'ont fait que nous rapprocher le sont aussi...n'est-ce pas...?

 ** _So darling, darling_**

 _Alors chérie, chérie_

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent subitement. Je suis devenu fou au point d'entendre parfaitement ces paroles ? Je suis devenu fou au point d'avoir l'impression qu'elles sortent d'un haut-parleur ? Je suis devenu fou au point de savoir que c'est toi qui chante ? Je me relevais difficilement, sans succès, mes jambes n'arrivaient pas à supporter mon poids. Ce « **_darling_** », il n'y a que lui qui le chante comme ça, de façon presque cynique mais tout de même enfantine. Je ne pus m'empêcher un immense sourire, il était venu, il est enfin là…

 ** _Stand by me_**

 _Reste contre moi_

 ** _Oh, stand by me_**

 _Oh, reste contre moi_

J'entendais ses pas dans ma direction et sa voix faire vibrer l'air dans un doux son mélodieux. Je me sentis mieux d'un coup. Je guettais son arrivé, comme si ce cauchemar allait se terminer, je n'espérais plus que cela, je n'inspirais plus qu'à cela…Après trois balles dans la porte et un coup de pied bien placé elle tomba à mes côtés. Le Patron, Mon Patron me regardait, un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'approcha de moi, m'enleva la camisole sale, qui, ne garda que le souvenir de mon passage et de mes cauchemars, et me prit tendrement dans ses bras. Et, enfin, je me détendis, j'étais contre lui…

 ** _Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me_**

 _Oh, reste, reste contre moi, reste contre moi_

Mes yeux se fermèrent par automatisme. Doucement, je repris conscience de l'endroit et de la situation. Mes pensées devinrent petit à petit lucides comme mon esprit. Je sentis son cœur battre régulièrement, en accord avec la chanson. Il est là, j'en suis sûr. Ma tête se posa dans le creux de son cou et je me calmais. J'étais revenu à un énième asile, comme ceux quand j'étais enfant, comme ceux où j'ai passé la majeure partie de mon adolescence…

-Là doucement Mat', c'est fini. Je suis là, j'ai mis du temps à arriver mais j'suis là. Souffla-t-il faiblement, comme par peur de me brusquer.

-Tu restes là hein ? Dis-je péniblement, encore amorphe.

-Oui, on reste autant que tu veux. Finit-il.

Je ne savais réellement si c'était réel. J'aurais pensé à un rêve ou une illusion. C'est assez compliqué…malgré le fait qu'il était là, je ne savais réellement…Sûrement à cause du surplus de médicaments. Bizarrement, il n'y avait pas de médecins ou autres, c'est curieux…Comme s'ils avaient déserté, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été là…Je me posais trop de question…On profita de cet instant et je crois m'être endormi après je ne sais combien de temps, tout ce dont je me souviens c'est mes paupières lourdes, mon crâne rempli d'hurlement et cette pièce différente que celle que j'avais vu auparavant…

 **Oo_-X..xXx..X-_oO**

J'ouvris mes yeux en sursaut, le front recouvert de fines gouttes de sueurs. Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un cauchemar ? Ou suis-je encore en plein cauchemar ? Je tournais la tête de gauche à droite, je ne reconnaissais pas la pièce, elle me semblait tout bonnement inconnue. Ce n'était ni ma chambre, ni celle d'un de mes doubles. Elle était mal éclairée mais il y faisait chaud, vraiment chaud. Je sentis doucement mes muscles et mon corps amorphe. J'étais dans les bras d'une personne que je connaissais que trop bien. On avait dormi là ? Non impossible…Je levais difficilement la tête, tous les calmants et autres conneries commençaient à ne plus faire effet.

Il me berçait faiblement, à moitié endormi. Je souriais faiblement. J'allais mieux c'est vrai. Il était venu, il était resté et il m'avait consolé comme à chaque fois. Il embrassa doucement mes lèvres avant de se lever. J'étais toujours dans ses bras, il me portait comme quand on était gosses. Je fermais mes paupières et le laissais faire en souriant faiblement. Tout est fini, enfin, du moins... je l'espère…

 ** _Whenever you're in trouble_**

 _A chaque fois que tu es malheureux_

 ** _Won't you stand by me, oh stand by me_**

 _Pourquoi ne resterai-tu pas contre moi, oh reste contre moi_

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Et voilà pour cet OS song-fic. Je tiens à préciser que le pov est bien celui de Mathieu mais je n'avais pas spécialement envie de le marquer. Ensuite la fin assez flou est fait exprès, à vous d'interpréter comme vous le souhaitez. Et les retours en arrières, passés/présents sont voulus aussi ^^_

 _J'espère que cela vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est toujours plaisant :)_

 _Sur ce, bonne journée/soirée/nuit_

 _Biz_

 _Agathou~_


End file.
